Little white lies
by Bex Everheart
Summary: What if Kurt never went to Mckinley and never joined a Gleeclub before?  a Dalton Academy story.
1. Into the maze called Dalton Academy

_Summary:_

_What if Kurt never went to McKinley and never joined a Glee club before._

_Kurt is a second year student at Dalton academy and is still a bit uncertain about what he should do on an all boy's school at all._  
><em>He Joined Dalton a year later than the rest of his classmates because he wasn't sure if he could pay the bills for the Expensive school.<em>  
><em>Until his dad told him he would pay for it if he would just help out in the shop during the weekends.<em>  
><em>Before Dalton he went to a public school where he never made many friends.<em>  
><em>But was it a good idea to go to an all boy's school?<em>  
><em>Wouldn't it just make him even more confused about the feelings he tried to hide so much?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1-<br>**

* * *

><p>It was Kurt's first day arriving at Dalton academy, and to say that he wasn't nervous would just be a big lie.<p>

It was a cold wet day the sky was dull and cloudy, which made him feel only worse.

He had just parked his car in one of the many school parking lots while trying to keep calm.

''Come on Kurt, this isn't the time to get all stressed it will all work out somehow'' He softly said to himself while looking into his rear-view mirror.

He sighed soft and let his head rest on the head restraint of his car seat.

''First day and I'm already late for my first class'' He said while eying the dashboard to see the time

He got up from his seat and out of the car while looking at the huge building.

He could feel all the courage he tried to build up in his car fade away again.

''There goes nothing'' He mumbled soft walking over to the school.

Kurt walked into the school and looked around in the halls.

He walked through the corridors while looking on a small piece of paper which was his study schedule.

''How can anyone possible find his way around here, it's like a maze'' Kurt thought while looking at the numbers on the classrooms he passed.

''Class 1-4W 1-6E'' he softly said and brought his eyes back on his schedule.

He saw that his next class would start in ten minutes in classroom 6-3W

''6-3W?..What Does it even mean'' he said softly.

Kurt almost jumped when he heard the bell ring.

Before he know what was happening he saw that all the classrooms opened and suddenly the whole corridor was filled with students who were leaving for their next classes and their lockers.

''Excuse me?'' Kurt said soft while trying to stop some of the students to ask for directions.

But they all had no time for him since they had to run for their next classes.

Some people just said ''sorry I have to run'' Or just tried to ignore him to get to the next class.

One person stopped for Kurt just to tell him that he had no time because he needed to run to the seventh floor for his math class.

Kurt looked confused at the boy who apparently had enough time to give him details about that he had math, but not have enough time to tell him where classroom 6-3W was.

He sighed soft and stood there watching how the corridor slowly became empty again and how the sound of students slowly disappeared.

Kurt was uncertain about what he should do and looked at his schedule again.

''Hey look Jeff it's a lost kitten''

''Hey kitten, you know you could have just walked into a classroom and ask a teacher for directions right?''

Kurt slowly looked up from his schedule when he heard the voices and looked at two boys behind him.

They looked slightly older than him, but not more than eighteen.

Kurt looked slightly annoyed when one of the two just ran his hand through his perfectly combed hair.

The one messing up his hair was Blonde with a bit of brown on the back had brown green eyes and had a long slender body build.

While the other one had Brown hair with hazel colored eyes.

He also seemed a bit shorter than his blonde friend.

Kurt slowly brushed the blonde's hand away and stroke his hair back to the way it was

''Can you guys please tell me where classroom 6_3W is?'' Kurt said softly.

''Sorry? Can you speak up a bit?'' the brown haired boy said with a soft smile

''We can't quite understand it if you talk like a mouse'' The blonde said while standing next to his friend.

These two obviously felt like teasing Kurt.

Even on a no bully policy school like Dalton academy you still had people who liked to tease around.

It was just bad luck that Kurt walked right into these two boys.

''Can you please show me the way to classroom 6-3W'' Kurt said louder while looking at the boys.

''Oh sure kitten, Just go to the middle of this corridor'' The brown haired boy said

''Then go up the six stairs that you meet and walk to the West side of the corridor that you see then'' the blonde haired boy said with a smile

''Then just search for a door with a sign with a three next to it.'' the brown haired said again and smiled at his friend.

''But hurry up the teacher will be there in about five minutes, when your late you will get in trouble'' The blonde said again with a soft smirk on his lips.

Kurt looked at the boys and tried to memorize everything they said.

''t-thanks!'' he said and ran off to the stairs.

When he came at the stairs he saw that they were huge marble stairs with each about thirty steps.

''You have got to be kidding me..'' Kurt said and tried to go up as soon as he could.

He ran up the stairs but after the fourth he felt his strength leaving his legs.

''How can a school like Dalton have seven floors and no elevator..'' he said while catching his breath

He softly put his hands on his knees and tried to breath in and out as deep as he could to calm down his heart from beating out of his chest.

He looked up the stairs and smiled soft. ''Only two more.. But I will definitely be late'' he said softly and started walking up the stairs again.

But this time on a slower pace since he would be late anyway.

When he finally came on the sixth floor he almost bumped into a boy who stood there looking in a book.

The boy looked up from his book and looked at Kurt.

'' Wow you look exhausted..Did you just walk up all the stairs?'' The boy said with a soft but kind smile.

The boy had hazel eyes and short dark hair that was gelled back, trying to disguise the curls hidden underneath.

Kurt looked up at the boy and could almost feel the boy's kindness in his words.

''Euhm..Actually I did'' Kurt said soft while taking a look at his watch. ''Please.. Can you tell me where classroom 6-3W is?'' Kurt said looking at the boy

'' Oh! You must be Kurt Hummel right? I'm Blaine Anderson one of your classmates'' He said while sticking out his hand. '' I was just about to go down stairs to wait for you there, I am supposed to show you around Dalton today but you were late this morning.

''Oh I'm really sorry..'' Kurt said and shook Blaine's hand.

His hand felt warm and strong and Kurt couldn't help but feeling safe already.

''I took a wrong turn on my way here and landed right into a traffic jam'' Kurt said and smiled a bit shy. ''But shouldn't we go to the class now?''

''Oh don't worry about it, class 6-3W is just a self study room, there is never a teacher and you can do in that hour whatever you want'' Blaine said with a kind smile.

''But...those Two said..I mean..'' Kurt sighed soft and looked at Blaine'' let me guess, this school probable has elevators too''

''Of course we have elevators, you expect us to walk seven stairs up every day?'' Blaine said while laughing softly. ''And with those two, do you mean them?'' he said while pointing at the blonde and the brown haired boys who stood a bit away from them with huge smiles on their face.

''Yes..'' Kurt said looking at the two. '' I really should have asked a teacher for directions..''

''Don't worry about it, Jeff and Nick just like to tease newcomers. Their actually very nice guys'' Blaine said while looking at Jeff and Nick.

The blonde guy who was apparently called Jeff walked over to them, not long later followed by his friend Nick.

''Don't worry kitten we knew that you would only have self study'' Jeff said with a soft but kind smirk on his lips.

Nick took Kurt's hand and shook it with a smile

''The name is Nick Duval and this here is my friend Jeff Sterling'' Nick said with a smile

''So.. Are you two an item or something'' Kurt asked while looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

''What? No! Not a chance man! I have a Girlfriend kitten, A Girlfriend!'' Jeff said pulling out his I phone from his pocket

''Kitten..You just had to ask that right?..Now I won't hear the end about his girl anymore till lunch..'' Nick said a bit annoyed

Jeff put his arm around nick and showed him pictures on his I phone. ''Look what she send me today Nick, Isn't it lovely?''

Nick sighed soft and walked away with Jeff following him.

''Wow..Those two are..Kind of weird'' Kurt said with a soft smile

''Yeah but they are awesome friends, Come let me show you around'' Blaine said while taking Kurt's hand and pulling him softly with him to show him the school.


	2. Curiosity won't kill every cat

**-Chapter 2-**

* * *

><p>While still holding Kurt's hand he walked up one more stairs to the seventh floor to start the Dalton tour on the Blaine way.<p>

''Okay let's start'' Blaine said with a comforting smile to Kurt. ''This is the floor for all the clubs, so it depends on if you want to join any clubs if you will even come on this floor.''

''What kind of clubs are there?'' Kurt asked looking trough the long corridor on his right and left.

''Well from the first to the last room we have the Art club to learn drawing and painting and stuff like that, then the Glee club, Oh you really have to come listen to us some time'' Blaine said a bit too excited.

''Us?'' Kurt questioned looking at Blaine. '' Are you in a glee club Blaine?''

''Yes I joined the Warblers right after starting on Dalton, so if you want to come and listen or who knows Join then you can always come over.'' Blaine said with a smile.

''It sounds like fun'' Kurt said with a smile.

He already knew that he would definitely try the glee club out because he always knew that he could carry a good tone.

'' So then going on we have the Language club for people who want to learn different languages, I believe that they are teaching German this semester'' Blaine walked through the corridor with Kurt following him around while hammering up all the club names.

Kurt didn't even felt like interrupting Blaine and just listened to everything Blaine said.

''So then we have the Fencing club, though they don't fence in here of course. They do the fencing in the hall next to the Gym but I will show you that later.'' Blaine said while walking further.

''Then we have the Science club, the archery club but yeah you probable already figured out that they don't do archery here either'' Blaine said with a soft chuckle.

''Then why do the fencing club and Archery club still have classrooms?'' Kurt said a bit confused while looking through a window to look inside the archery classroom.

''Well actually I have no idea'' Blaine said while waiting till Kurt was ready to go on. ''Probable so they can study something about the clubs, or to have as a meeting room when they have a tournament''

Kurt walked back to Blaine and followed him again. ''Did you only join the glee club Blaine?''

''Well I joined Glee club and the Archery club'' Blaine said with a soft smile while continuing his walk in a slower pace.

''So then we have the polo club, which is of course also outside on the fields'' Blaine continued

''What? Polo on a school?'' Kurt said confused. But isn't polo with horses?''

''Yes it is'' Blaine said looking up to Kurt. ''We have school horses in the stables, They are for Polo and for the people who are studying to become a vet''

Kurt looked fascinated at the boy in front of him.

Blaine laughed soft and looked at Kurt. ''You never went to a boarding school like this before right? We have a lot of fancy stuff here''

''You don't say..'' Kurt said looking around again in curiosity

Blaine smiled and this time followed Kurt who was walking in front of him.

''Further there is the Drama club, Multimedia club and the Boxing club'' Blaine said smiling at Kurt's curiosity.

''Let me guess, Boxing isn't done inside here either?'' Kurt said with a soft chuckle.

''Wow really just how did you know that'' Blaine said with a smile

'' Just a thought'' Kurt said while walking back next to Blaine with a smile.

''Shall I show you the rest of the school now?'' Blaine said while walking over to the stairs.

''Can we just skip the normal classrooms?'' Kurt said looking at his watch. ''Only this corridor already took us about fifteen minutes''

''Oh sure then let's go over to the third floor and I will show you the entrance to the Library'' Blaine said while walking over to the elevator which was on the East side of the corridor. ''This is where the elevator is by the way, So next time you don't have to walk up all those stairs''

''I learned that the hard way..'' Kurt said with a soft smile while walking after Blaine who was already standing next to the elevator that had just arrived on their floor.

''After you sir'' Blaine said while bowing and pointing to the elevator.

''oh such a gentlemen'' Kurt said with a laugh, But instead of walking in he just pushed Blaine inside.

''ahw, I was just being nice'' Blaine said walking in while pushing the button for the third floor.

Kurt stepped inside the elevator and laughed softly. ''Ur already nice Blaine.''

''I just want you to feel at home here Kurt'' Blaine said while leaning against the elevator wall until it would stop at the third floor.

''Why did you decide to join Dalton Kurt? I mean we are already in our second year now. Why didn't you start off in your first year?'' Blaine asked while looking at Kurt with some curiosity in his eyes.

''Well..Dalton is quite an expensive school, so I wasn't sure if I could afford it.'' Kurt said with a smile.

He wasn't sure if talking about his horrible time at his last school would be a good idea.

Ever since they found out that Kurt had more interest in the latest trends of clothes and the figure of the male human body then in the cheerleaders and football they started picking on him.

Shoving him up the lockers and calling him names like Ladyface and Porcelain.

He looked at Blaine and wasn't sure if he could read his mind or that his face showed everything he thought about.

Because Blaine was looking at him with a concerned look on his face.

''Don't you miss your old friends Kurt?'' Blaine said to break the silence.

Kurt smiled softly and walked out of the elevator when the doors opened.

''Don't worry about it Blaine, I can always see them when I'm at home in the weekends'' He said with a smile.

He just really didn't want to tell Blaine that he didn't have any friends.

Blaine walked after Kurt and walked through the corridor with him. '' Well then we should just make sure that you get allot of friends on this school, So that you won't miss your other friends'' Blaine said while stopping at a large door. ''Now then Mister Hummel I would like to show you a room filled with knowledge about everything you can dream off. Information about Pirates, Mermaids, Indians and whatever you want to know things about.''

Kurt laughed a bit and watched when Blaine opened the door to a very large library.

''Wow..This is huge'' Kurt softly muttered as he looked at all the books.

The library looked like it was three floors high with books everywhere.

On the first floor of the library were many chairs and tables where people could quietly read a book, make homework or study for their exams.

While the second and third floor only contained many book cases filled with all kinds of colored books.

Between the large book cases there were some red chairs where people were also reading books.

Blaine looked at Kurt and couldn't help but smile when he saw the boys shocked face. ''Who knows, maybe you will even find some trolls or a Cyclops around here''

Kurt laughed soft at Blains imagination and looked at three computers at the left side of the room. '' Why do they have so few computers? Won't people fight over them?''

Blaine laughed softly and looked over at the computers. ''Not at all, No one hardly use then anyway. Everyone here has their own laptop either with them or in their dorm or apartment.''

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled soft remembering that he would probably be the only one on the school who did not bring his laptop.

Could he even bring his old piece of crap? It was probable too slow and too dull for all the students at Dalton.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him inside of the library to some people who were reading something that looked like Sheet music. ''Hey guys may I introduce Kurt Hummel to you? He is still new to Dalton so be nice okay?''

Kurt felt his cheeks turn red when Blaine suddenly did this and looked at three boys who were all looking at him with kind smiles. ''H..Hello''

''Hello Kurt Welcome to Dalton'' An Asian boy from around the nineteen said while sticking out his hand to Kurt to shake it. ''The name is Wesley, but everyone just calls me Wes.''

''Nice to meet you Wes'' Kurt said while he shook hands with him.

When Wes let go of his hand an other boy took Kurt's hand with a big smile.

Kurt looked at the boy in front of him and smiled soft.

He didn't really like the way the boy looked at him at all

''Welcome to Dalton, So Blaine are you showing him around?'' He said while looking over at Blaine and letting go of Kurt's hand.

''Yes, just a quick tour to show the important rooms of the school'' Blaine said with his usual kind smile.

''I still remember the day that you used to come over to me to ask me for directions'' The boy said walking over to Blaine while putting his arm playfully around his shoulder.

''Oh come on Sebastian I still come over if I have troubles'' Blaine said laughing.

''Yeah but only with your math problems'' Sebastian said while walking back to the table to take another look at the sheet music.

While Blaine walked over to the table to look at the sheet music the third person at the table took Kurt's hand. ''Hey, the name is David Thompson, Welcome to Dalton Academy''

Kurt shook the boys hand and looked at him with a smile.

David was a long dark skinned boy from around nineteen years old and looked like a very kind men just like Blaine and wes.

Kurt looked over at Sebastian who was talking about the sheet music with Blaine and he could not say what he thought of him.

Sebastian looked up for a second from his sheet music and Kurt could feel Sebastian's eyes on him.

Blaine walked back over to Kurt and said his goodbyes to his friends ''Let's go on with the tour okay Kurt?''

Kurt nodded soft and tried to ignore Sebastian's look as he walked to the door with Blaine.

''What where they doing?'' Kurt said while walking back to the elevator with Blaine.

''Oh just looking for some Sheet music for the glee club, they are also in it'' Blaine pushed on the button of the elevator and waited for it to arrive.

Kurt looked at Blaine and then looked back one more time to the library. ''Wes and David seemed nice''

Blaine looked up at Kurt with a smile ''Yes their really nice, and so is Sebastian''

Kurt smiled and nodded softly.

It was probable just his imagination that Sebastian didn't like him.


	3. A world full of wishes and mysteries

-Chapter three- 

As they stood in the elevator that went down to the first floor Kurt felt that Blaine was looking at him with a concerned look.

Kurt's looked up and smiled soft trying to hide his true thoughts. ''So what is the next floor that you are going to show me?''

''Well I could still show you the cafeteria, gym and some outside clubs, but let's just go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat.'' Blaine said with a smile.

''Will you show me the other places some other time then?'' Kurt said following Blaine out of the elevator when they reached the first floor

Blaine looked back to Kurt and laughed soft. ''and here I thought I was boring you''

''Why would you think that'' Kurt said a bit confused.

''Oh Just cause..Well.. You look a bit down and bored'' Blaine said walking over some big doors on the first floor.

''Oh no sorry, I was just thinking about..How big it is here'' Kurt lied

Kurt smiled soft and walked next to Blaine and felt horrible about lying to him.

He was just very shy and uncertain about the stuff that happened around him.

Blaine smiled soft and walked into the cafeteria with Kurt.

''This is the cafeteria of Dalton, The food is quite expensive but also very high quality'' Blaine looked over at Kurt's face and saw that he was looking in awe at something.

''It's so big.. And it looks so comfortable to sit here on breaks'' Kurt said looking around.

''Well I mostly sit outside at the fountain, so I only sit here when it's raining'' Blaine said with a soft smile ''But you are of course welcome to sit wherever you want in your breaks''

Kurt looked up at Blaine and laughed soft. ''Thank you for telling me Blaine''

''Hey kitten! And? Do you like the school?'' Kurt suddenly heard from a table near them.

There sat Jeff and Nick with something that looked like a very expensive lunch.

Blaine walked over to them with Kurt and smiled. ''Hey guys how is lunch?''

''Still better then the dry bread you eat everyday Blaine, Really you should try it sometime!'' Jeff said holding his fork to Blaine with a piece of meat on it.

''No thank you'' Blaine said while sitting down on the other side of the table and made a gesture to the seat next to him so that Kurt would sit down too.

Kurt looked around the cafeteria as he sat down and could see that it was divided into two floors.

The first floor had the counter where you could order your food and some tables to sit, while the second floor had only places to sit and some vending machines for drinks and candy.

The two floors were connected to each other by two large marble stairs on the right and the left side of the cafeteria.

''Hey kitten don't let your curiosity kill you'' Nick said with a smile while looking at Kurt.

Kurt looked up at nick and looked a bit confused. ''Kill me? What do you mean?''

''Well don't you know the saying that Curiosity killed the cat?'' Nick said while bringing his fork to his mouth to continue eating.

''Oh Jeff? How is your girlfriend doing?'' Blaine said with a soft smirk while looking at Nick.

Kurt saw the shocked look on Nick's face when he dropped his fork.

''Gerat! She's at school now but we will meet later after school to hang out together, Oh! Nick did I show you that picture she send me?'' Jeff said while taking his i phone.

Nick sighed soft and mouthed Thanks a lot to Blaine.

Kurt couldn't help laughing at the expression on Nick's face Jeff put his arm around his best friend showing him pictures on his I phone.

''Works every time'' Blaine said while looking over at Kurt. ''So when they tease you just talk about his girlfriend and you can shake them off your back.

''Blaine you are a very evil person'' Nick said while trying to ignore his best friend who started to push his mobile phone against his face so that he would watch.

''Did you bring lunch with you Kurt?'' Blaine said while taking his lunchbox out of his bag.

''No I had to hurry to school this morning because I was late with my ski...I mean..Because I overslept'' Kurt smiled softly and tried to ignore the fact that he almost said that he was late with his skin care this morning.

They would probable make fun of him if he told them.

Blaine laughed softly and strokes his hand playfully through Kurt's perfect hair. ''There are more people here who are concerned about their skin care Kurt, you don't need to act different then how you truly are.''

Kurt blushed softly and caught himself on the fact that he didn't even mind it if Blaine made a mess of his hair.

How could this happen to him, this guy here in front of him who he had just met already made him feel like this.

''Pup you made the Kitten blush'' Jeff suddenly said while looking at Blaine and Kurt.

''Done talking about your girl?'' Blaine said with a soft smirk

Nick closed his eyes as he bit back a growl of annoyance when Jeff started all over about something that happened to his girlfriend.

''Pup?'' Kurt said while looking at Blaine with a soft smile.

Blaine sighed soft and smiled kindly at Kurt.''Yeah I was the new one at the Warblers last year, Ever since that they those two started calling me puppy and pup''

''It fits you Blaine'' Kurt said with a teasing tone in his voice.

''Just like Kitten fits you?'' Blaine said with a playfully smirk.

Kurt laughed softly and looked over at Nick who got up when he finished his lunch.

'I'll see you later at Glee club Blaine, Nice seeing you again Kitten, We will probable see each other a lot now'' Nick said while trying to avoid Jeff a bit.

But as soon as Nick walked away Jeff got up and ran after him to walk with him to wherever he was going.

''Won't he be irritated by Jeff?'' Kurt asked looking at Nick and Jeff who just left the cafeteria.

''Don't worry about them, their fine'' Blaine said holding one of his sandwiches to Kurt. ''Here I don't want you to starve later''

Kurt blushed softly and wanted to say no but Blaine gave it to him anyway. ''Thank you Blaine..''

He took a bite of the sandwich and looked around the cafeteria. ''Will you show me your favorite spot to eat later?''

''Oh I can show you now if you want to'' Blaine said while putting away his lunchbox and taking a bite of his own sandwich.

He then got up and took his bag from the ground and waited till Kurt got up.

As Kurt stood up he walked after Blaine who was walking over to a big door at the end of the cafeteria that leaded outside to the Schoolyard.

If was a big yard with a big grass field and a flowerbed designed in the shape of the Dalton logo.

In the middle of the schoolyard there was a big fountain with many sprinklers.

Even in the broad daylight Kurt could see that the sprinklers were being lighting up in the colors Blue and Red.

On the side of the fountain there was a high circle where people could sit down without getting wet.

''It's beautiful'' Kurt said in awe while looking at the fountain.

''It's my favorite spot on the entire school, I love sitting here when we don't have classes'' Blaine said while walking over to the fountain.

He sat down on the side of the fountain and finished his sandwich half while looking over at Kurt.

Kurt sat down next to him and looked inside of the fountain and he could see all kinds of coins in the fountain.

''Do people make wishes at this fountain?'' Kurt said while looking at all the shiny coins.

''Most of the students here believe that if you throw coins into the fountain that it will bring you good luck in everything that you wish for at that moment.'' Blaine said with a smile. ''Some also just dump all the coins from their wallet into this fountain when they graduate. As a thanks for a great year'' He smiled and took a dime out of his wallet and threw it into the fountain and clapped his hands two times together to make a wish.

Kurt looked at Blaine and couldn't help feeling curious. ''What did you wish for?''

''Never tell someone what you wished until the day that it comes true, otherwise it won't work'' Blaine said with a playful smirk.

Kurt looked up when he heard the bells ring for the next class to start.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and laughed softly as he ran over to the cafeteria. ''Always Try to be the first one at the elevators''

Kurt soon saw what Blaine meant as they arrived at the elevators he saw that they were followed by many other students.

Blaine pulled him inside of the elevator as soon as it arrived and pushed the button of the third floor.

The rest of the day was pretty normal.

Blaine showed him how the system worked of the classrooms and told him everything about his classmates and teachers that he needed to know.

When they were finally done with the day Blaine walked Kurt to his car.

''So you need to drive for two hours now to get to Lima Ohio?'' Blaine said amazed. ''And you plan on doing this every day?

Kurt nodded soft and opened his car. ''The dorm is pretty expensive here, and I need to help my dad at home at his shop in the weekends''

''Well I'll see you tomorrow, try to be on time'' Blaine said with a teasing voice.

''Of course Blaine'' Kurt said while getting into his car and starting it.

They said their goodbyes and Kurt closed his door and started his two hours journey back to Lima Ohio.


	4. A dime if you tell me that you love me

**-Chapter 4-**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went by pretty fast.<p>

Kurt liked hanging around on school with his new made friends.

It felt like this was the first time that Kurt had actually found people who understood him a bit.

Especially Blaine who was with him every day since the day they met.

It didn't even matter that he only knew them for only a few weeks.

He already felt like he could trust them.

The only thing that Kurt disliked was the looks that one Sebastian Smythe threw at him every time he thought that no one was watching him.

Kurt had no idea why Sebastian had taken such a big dislike to him.

It was not like he ever did anything to Sebastian to earn this kind of treatment.

All he did know was that it had something to do with Blaine, since he got the feeling that Sebastian was staring daggers at him every time Blaine was giving him more attention than Sebastian.

Kurt sat at the Fountain in one of their free study hours together with Blaine,Sebastian, Nick and Jeff.

While he ate his lunch he looked at the Laptop that Jeff brought with him.

He still didn't really get why Jeff and Nick were always looking at a digital map while clicking on random places to move the camera view.

But Jeff and Nick seemed to like whatever they were doing so he didn't ask them what was so funny about clicking on a map.

When he looked over at Blaine he figured that Blaine and Sebastian were discussing about what kind of song they would sing for sectionals.

He knew that he should just keep his mouth shut about the Warblers since he was not part of it yet.

He didn't know if it would be a good idea to even join them since Sebastian was part of it.

He was afraid that Sebastian would try to make his life at the glee club a living hell.

Even with the zero-tolerance bullying policy Sebastian still knew how to make him feel uneasy without breaking any school rules.

''Hey Kurt why don't you come watch our Warbler practice today?'' Blaine asked while taking a bite from his own sandwich.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with a soft smile. '' Sure if you want me to come watch, then I will be there''

''Great, who knows maybe you can even do audition to join us'' Blaine said with a smile. ''At least if you want to of course''

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw that everyone was suddenly looking his way.

''I don't know Blaine, We don't even know how he sings.'' Sebastian said with a little annoyance in his voice. ''Maybe he's really bad, and how will he look at us then when he doesn't get through the audition.''

''Oh Sebastian shut it, Kitten can probable take a little hit like that'' Jeff said with a teasing voice while looking back at his laptop screen.

Kurt smiled softly and looked at Blaine. ''I don't know Blaine, Maybe I will to auditions later when I have gotten used to this school more''

''You are probable right, it would be a good idea if you first get good grades before joining one of the clubs.'' Blaine said finishing his sandwich.

''But Kitten just remember that we always accept boys with talent in the club.'' Nick said with a smile.

Kurt nodded softly and took another bite of his sandwich while trying to ignore the glare that Sebastian was throwing at him.

He looked at the lunchbox on his lap and sighed softly while thinking about reasons why Sebastian was such an ass to him.

''Where is that damn Airport!'' Jeff suddenly shouted out of nowhere which made Kurt jump a little.

''I don't know! Does this damn land even have one?'' Nick said while still looking at the laptop screen.

''Well as far as I know the closest one is Port Columbus International Airport which is about nine miles away from here'' Blaine said while looking at them.

''No not from here, I need to find an airport near this place!'' Jeff said pointing at his laptop screen.

'' We already know that we are somewhere in France.'' Nick said laughing softly.

''Okay.. Good luck finding that airport in the middle of nowhere then'' Blaine said with a chuckle. ''And as far as I know France does have some airports.''

''Eleven to be exact'' Sebastian said while looking at the screen,

''Eleven airports! And we can't even find one!'' Nick said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Kurt laughed a bit while closing his lunchbox and sticking it back into his school bag. ''How late is the Warbler practice today Blaine?''

''Oh right after school and it will take about two hours'' Blaine said still looking a bit at the computer screen. ''Hey go left there not right!''

''Shut up pup you don't know how to play this game'' Nick said sticking out his tongue at Blaine.

''No But I can read that'' Blaine said while pointing at a sign on the screen. ''It says that you will reach Aéroport de Bordeaux if you go left''

''Blaine.. We will take you with us whenever we get lost.'' Jeff said while playing the game again.

''So you are going to plan it beforehand when you get lost?'' Blaine said chuckling softly.

''No we will just bring you with us wherever we go.'' Jeff said with a playful smirk.

Kurt laughed softly and then looked back at Blaine. ''I don't know if I will actually be able to stay for the whole practice since I need to be home for dinner.''

''Why don't you come live in the dorm?'' Nick said while looking up at Kurt.

''The dorm is pretty expensive, and I promised my father that I would work in his shop in the weekends since he paid most of the money for me to be even able to go to this school'' Kurt said with a soft smile.''Plus I don't really like the idea of a dorm''

''Then go live in an apartment like Blaine, and drive home in the weekends?'' Jeff said while still looking at the laptop screen. '' Whooo!

''What! You found the airport?'' Nick said looking at the screen.

''No Sil just send me an email'' Jeff said with a huge smile on his face

Nick sighed soft and nudged his best friend a bit against his arm. ''Not funny''

Kurt laughed at the actions of the two and then looked at Jeff. '' I don't have the money for an apartment either, and wow really Blaine? You have an apartment all for yourself?''

''Yeah, My parents gave it to me when I started at Dalton.. My brothers lived there first but they moved out when they finished school.'' Blaine said with a soft sigh. ''Sometimes it gets lonely though, living there all alone that's why I stay at school as much as possible.''

''So you go to your house in the weekends?'' Kurt asked Blaine but regretted asking it after seeing the sad look on Blaine's face.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and tried to give him a normal smile. ''No I don't, my parents are too busy with work, so I hardly ever see them.

''Oh..'' was all Kurt could get out of his throat.

''Whoo!'' Jeff suddenly yelled clapping his hands together in excitement.

''What you got an email again?'' Nick said lightly annoyed.

''Nooo I found the freakin' airport, Thanks Pup!'' Jeff said with a huge smile.

Nick laughed softly and looked at the screen. ''France looked pretty cool, let's go there someday Jeff''

''Yeah! And we will bring Blaine as our guide!'' Jeff said laughing while closing his laptop and putting it back into his bag.

''Do I even get to say anything about this?'' Blaine asked while looking at Jeff and Nick.

'' No'' Jeff and Nick both said at the same time while having the same goofy grin on their face.

''I figured'' Blaine said laughing a bit.

Sebastian got up his feet and turned to the fountain to flick a penny, nickel and a dime into the water and clapping his hands two times together while closing his eyes.

Kurt looked at him and could see how Sebastian threw a glare at him for a second before looking away again.

'' I see you guys later at the Warbler training.'' Sebastian said while picking up his bag and walking away.

''Later Sebastian'' Blaine said while stretching his body and looking the way Sebastian walked off too.

''So Sebastian wants a thought, a kiss and he wants someone to tell him that that person loves him?'' Jeff said with a smirk on his lips. ''Oh he's not going to hear the end of this for the next couple of days.

Kurt Looked at Jeff with a confused look on his face. ''You mean like that song?''

Blaine laughed softly. ''Exactly.''

''You never told me that Blaine'' Kurt looked at Blaine while remembering that Blaine threw a dime into the fountain the day that he explained about it.

''Well mostly people just throw in whatever they want.'' Blaine said with a soft smile. ''There are only a few that actually follow those rules.''

''I know that you follow the rules Blaine.'' Nick said with a chuckle.

''Yeah you are like a Walking school rules book'' Jeff said smirking.

Blaine sighed softly while looking at Nick and Jeff.''just like you guys are masters at breaking every rule that exist.''

Kurt smiled while turning to Nick and Jeff. '' I have been wondering for some time now, how does it come that you guys are always free when Blaine and I are free? You guys are a class higher than us right?''

Nick chuckles softly and took his bag while getting up on his feet. '' Well Kitten we just don't have as many classes as you have since we are already in our third year.''

''Don't Lie Nick, You guys are just skipping classes aren't you?'' Blaine said with a grin.

''Shht don't say it like that Pup'' Jeff said while a soft smirk appeared on his lips.

Blaine laughed softly while getting up and stretching his back. ''Let's get ready to go to our next class Kurt.

Kurt nodded while getting up from the fountain.

He put his bag around his shoulder while brushing his hands over his pants to straighten it a bit before looking at Blaine.

Blaine Picked up his bag and walked off to their next class followed by Kurt.


	5. Face to face

**-Chapter 5-**

* * *

><p>Kurt closed his math books when he heard the last bell ring for the day.<p>

He looked over at Blaine who sat next to him who closed his books too with a soft sigh.''I couldn't finish all of the questions so now I still have homework to do''

Kurt passed him his book and chuckled softly. ''Here take my answers, I already finished them.''

''No thank you Kurt, It's nice of you but I won't learn anything if I just copy your answers.'' Blaine said with a smile while packing his own stuff.

Kurt nodded while packing his stuff too and getting up from his seat*

'' I still have to go to my locker to put my bag away before going to the warbler practice.'' Blaine said while looking at Kurt.

''I'll see you in the classroom then I still have to go to mine too'' Kurt said while walking to the stairs with Blaine.

Blaine walked down to the third floor while Kurt walked up to go to the seventh floor.

Kurt walked over to his locker with was quite big and Blue like all the others in the school.

He didn't really mind that his Locker was on the seventh floor since he wasn't using it much anyway.

He opened his locker and placed his bag inside when he suddenly saw the door of his locker slam shut with a loud bang.

Kurt looked up and saw Sebastian standing next to his locker with an irritated look on his face.

''Hi Sebastian..'' Kurt said with a soft sigh while opening his locker again.

''Let's cut this straight new guy, I don't like you and I want you to stay away from Blaine and the rest of the warblers is that clear?'' Sebastian Said With a dark look in his eyes.

''What is your problem Sebastian, since the day I came here you started to be a total ass to me.'' Kurt said while closing his locker again and locking it.

''I don't like the idea that you are slithering your way into the Warblers.'' Sebastian said while he opened the locker right next to Kurt's to push his own bag inside.

''I'm not slithering my way in Sebastian.. I wasn't even really thinking about joining the Warblers until Blaine asked me if I wanted to do audition.'' Kurt said uncomfortable.

He threw a quick look to the stairs and then to classroom 7-2W to see if he saw someone that he knew so that he knew that he would be safe even if Sebastian tried to hurt him.

''Don't be so scared new guy, I'm not going to hurt you.'' Sebastian said while closing his locker again* or did you forget about the Dalton's zero-tolerance bullying policy.''

''Then why are you being an ass to me, if you know that it's against the rules.'' Kurt said while taking a step back from Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at Kurt with a smile. ''Oh I know about the rules, and I follow them too. I am not bullying you. I'm simply telling you the truth new guy.''

''I have a name.. It's Kurt, so stop calling me new guy.'' Kurt said while trying to walk past Sebastian.

But Sebastian just took a step forward to stand in Kurt's way. ''I call you the way I want to call you new guy.''

Kurt sighed softly but then heard the elevator arrive at the seventh floor and heard Blaine's voice. ''Hey Sebastian! I was just looking for you.'' Blaine said with a smile on his lips as he walked up to them and stopped when he stood next to Kurt. ''Oh were you guys talking about something?''

''No we were done, right Kurt?'' Sebastian said with one of his fake smiles.

''Yeah we were just done talking Blaine.'' Kurt just lied while looking at Blaine.

Kurt knew that Sebastian would do everything to make his life miserable if he stood more in his way.

So he didn't really feel the need to tell Blaine or anyone about what Sebastian had said to him.

''Great, hey Sebastian about your locker. You know how you are always saying that you wished that yours was on the same floor as mine. I think I have an Idea would you like to hear it?'' Blaine said with a smile while looking back at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at Blaine and suddenly his smile changed to a real one. ''You know that I would do anything for a locker on the third floor.''

''Okay! Change with mine then, I want one on the seventh floor and yours would be perfect.'' Blaine said while placing his arm around Kurt.''It's easier to hang out with Kurt that way.''

Kurt looked up and almost felt guilty for the sudden hurt that Sebastian eyes showed.

''euhm yeah okay..Let's change lockers then'' Sebastian said with a forced smile.

''Okay then after Warbler practice we will change okay?'' Blaine said while taking Kurt's hand and pulling him with him to the Classroom.

''yeah..That's okay I guess'' Sebastian said while walking with them to the classroom.

''Great!'' Blaine answered with a big smile on his face as he grabbed Sebastian's hand to pull him to the Classroom too. ''Come on we're late!''

Sebastian smiled softly while holding Blaine's hand and walking right behind him.

Kurt looked at Sebastian and then back at Blaine.

He finally understood what was going on.

Why Sebastian was being that mean to him.

How could he not see this sooner?

Kurt looked at Sebastian with a sad smile on his lips.

It was so clear that Sebastian was madly in love with Blaine.

But how did this new information made him feel? Jealous? Or just scared of what would happen if Blaine would choose to be with Sebastian some day?

Kurt walked into the classroom with them still being confused about what his own feelings for Blaine exactly were.

''Welcome in the Clubroom of the Warblers Kurt.''Blaine said while letting go of Kurt and Sebastian's hand.

Kurt looked around in the classroom and couldn't help smiling. ''It's beautiful here, I really loved the style.''

''Kitten!'' Kurt suddenly heard from the other side of the room.

Jeff and Nick were already sitting on one of the couches in the Classroom.

Kurt smiles softly at them and waved his hand a bit to them.

Nick got up from his seat while walking over to them with a smile. ''So are you going to join now Kitten?''

Kurt smiled softly and shook his head. ''Not today Nick, Maybe an other day.'' He looked over at Jeff who walked up to them to stand next to nick.

Jeff put his I phone back in his pocket and smiled at Kurt. ''Come on Kitten, At least sing with us today. To see if you would like it.''

Kurt smiled wide and nodded at the idea of singing with them. ''I would really love to do that Jeff.''

Kurt looked next to him and expected Blaine to still be there, But Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

''He just left the Classroom with Sebastian'' Nick said while looking at Kurt. ''Don't worry about it, they will be back.''

Kurt looked at the door and couldn't really place the feelings he felt right at that moment.

Was it hurt? Did he felt abandoned? No that couldn't be it.

It wasn't like Blaine was his or anything.

He did know that it was jealousy that he felt.

Jealousy mixed with anger for Sebastian and fair for being scared that he would lose what he had right now with Blaine.

It wasn't much what they had, Just walking in school together and hanging out together.

But for Kurt it felt really special, because he felt accepted for the first time in his life.

Sebastian didn't have the right to try and screw that up for him.

This was the first time Kurt was actually picturing in his head how he would kick Sebastian's ass for being an ass to him.

Kurt softly bit on his lower lip while keeping his eyes on the door.

''Hey kitten, are you listening?'' Jeff suddenly said while nudging him a bit.''What's wrong?''

Kurt looked up at Nick and Jeff while a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. ''Sorry, did you say something?''

Nick chuckled softly while looking at Kurt. ''We just told you that it happens a lot.''

''Yeah it's very clear to everyone here that Sebastian likes Blaine a lot.'' Jeff said with a soft smirk.

Nick laughed softly ''yeah..Everyone except for Blaine.''

Jeff nudged nick a bit with a smile ''Yeah Blaine is very clueless, He really needs a big billboard that says. Hey Blaine! I'm in love with you!''

''Oh really? Shall I tell Sil that? So we can start dating'' Blaine's voice suddenly said.

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine and Sebastian walking back into the classroom.

He didn't like the smirk on Sebastian's face at all.

What did they do out of the classroom, Was Sebastian just testing how he would react if Blaine wasn't near him? Or did they actually do something there.

That last thought made Kurt feel really uneasy.

What if Sebastian told Blaine that he didn't want Kurt around them, And what if Blaine listened to him?.

''I was just joking Blaine! I don't love you! There is no reason to tell that kind of stuff to Sil.'' Jeff said with a pout.

Nick sighed softly and stretched his body.''It's okay Jeff Blaine was just joking too.''

''I'm not gay like you Blaine.'' Jeff said while punching his arm.

''Ahw really? Too bad Jeff.'' Blaine said while punching him back playfully.

Nick just looked at them, but something in his eyes told Kurt that he was actually not liking what was going on.

''So what did you and Sebastian do on the corridor?'' Jeff asked Blaine with a smirk.

''Oh he just asked me to come with him to Scandals this weekend.'' Blaine said with a shrug. ''I have no idea why he had to ask me that privately.''

''What is Scandals?'' Kurt asked while looking at Blaine.

''Oh just a Gay bar in West Lima.'' Blaine said with a smile. ''We got some fake id's to get in.''

Kurt just nodded softly and looked over at Sebastian who was talking to some other Warblers.

''Okay let's start the practice!'' Wes suddenly said while slamming his gavel on a desk.

Kurt sat down on the couch and watched how the Warblers started to perform.

Even for rehearsals it already looked great.

It made Kurt really happy that he had friends on his new school that had such great talent.

And he really wished that he had the guts to join them.

He probably would have already done that if it wasn't for Sebastian.


	6. Stormy night

**-Chapter 6-**

* * *

><p>It was a Sunday night and normally Kurt would just be home on the couch while watching a Sunday movie.<p>

But just this time he asked his dad if he could get free from his work at Hummel tires & Lube where he normally worked in the weekends.

Kurt woke up by the sound of wind and raindrops against the window, while his head was softly resting on some papers he was writing on what seems like just a few moments ago.

He slowly opened his eyes looking around a bit before he suddenly shot up straight feeling a blanket slide off his shoulders.

He was in a big room that didn't look like his at all.

It took Kurt a while before he remembered where he was.

He and Blaine had a school project together for history class and he stayed over at Blaine's house because they wanted to finish the project in time.

Kurt looked around to find a clock to see what time it was but was interrupted by a soft chuckle that came from the door that looked like it led to the kitchen.

As he looked up he could see Blaine standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Blaine walked over to him and sat down at the table next to Kurt. ''Welcome Back, you fell asleep about 2 hours ago''

Kurt looked embarrassed at the papers in front of him. ''Sorry about that Blaine..''

''It's okay Kurt, I finished our project just some moments ago.'' Blaine said with a soft smile handing his cup of coffee to Kurt. ''Here I didn't drink it yet, I think you need it more than me now.

Kurt took the mug and smiled softly. ''Thank you Blaine'' he took a sip of the coffee and looked around in the room again. ''How late is it?''

Blaine took his mobile phone from the table to look at it. '' Almost eleven o'clock.''

''What?'' Kurt suddenly yelled while getting up from his seat. ''Why didn't you wake me up sooner Blaine.. I need to get home. It's a two hours drive back to Lima.''

''Look outside Kurt..You really think I'm going to let you drive home in weather like this?'' Blaine said a bit concerned.

Kurt looked out of the window and could exactly see what Blaine meant.

The rain was so heavy that it was almost impossible to see the other side of the street while the trees in front of the house were moving heavily because of the wind.

'' I can't just stay here Blaine, My dad probable won't allow it.'' Kurt said while looking back at Blaine.

''Oh don't worry, your father already called on your phone, you were sleeping so I picked up for you.'' Blaine smiled softly while getting up from his seat and taking the blanket from the floor that Kurt had just dropped when he suddenly stood up. ''We talked a bit and he said that it would be a better idea if you stayed here for the night.''

Kurt felt his stomach make an uncomfortable turn while thinking about what his dad and Blaine could have been talking about.

His dad knew that he was gay, and that he was staying over at a boy's apartment.

Burt never had real problems with Kurt being gay.

But it still made Kurt nervous to talk about it around his dad.

Kurt just really wished that his dad didn't give Blaine some kind of weird preaches.

'' Did..My dad say anything else?'' Kurt said while biting softly on his lower lip.

Blaine looked at Kurt's face while chuckling softly. ''No Kurt, he just said that you should stay here for the night and that you could come back home tomorrow after school.''

Kurt sighed softly while walking back to the table and picking the mug back up and bringing it to his mouth to drink his coffee.

Blaine folded the blanket a bit and placed it on his couch. ''I do only have a single bed, so I'll just take my mattress and place it here in the living room and you can sleep on that while I sleep on the couch.''

'' Oh..I'm okay with the couch too Blaine, You don't have to sleep on it.'' Kurt said feeling a bit guilty.

Blaine laughed softly. ''Don't worry about it, I sleep a lot on the couch since I fall asleep easily while watching television.''

''Oh.. Okay then I'll help you to get your mattress here. ''Kurt said while placing the mug back on the table before walking over to Blaine.

Kurt followed Blaine to his room while looking a bit around in the house.

It looked all very neat and tidy like no one even lived there.

But then Kurt suddenly remembered how Blaine had told him that he always stayed as long as possible at school.

So it was probable true that there wasn't really living anyone in the house much.

Blaine walked into his room what was just as tidy as the rest of his house.

Kurt looked around and walked over to the bed with Blaine helping him to move the blanket and pillows to a chair in Blaine's room before walking back to the bed and helping him dragging the mattress to the living room.

After that they went back to Blaine's room to take the blanket and pillows and placed them on the mattress and on the couch.

''Maybe I should buy a double bed for when people are staying over.'' Blaine said while laughing softly.

''You could always just but another couch for in your room or another mattress.'' Kurt said with a soft smile.

''Naah I was planning on buying a double bed anyway, this bed is already old and makes weird noises when I turn.'' Blaine said with a grin.

Kurt laughed softly and sat down on the mattress while Blaine sat down on the Couch.

''Do you want to have a shirt to sleep in?'' Blaine said while looking at Kurt. ''Since I don't think that my pyjamas will fit you since I'm shorter then you.''

''Sure that would be nice'' Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine got up again and walked back to his room to look for a shirt Kurt could wear.

Kurt started taking off his shoes while smiling softly.

He liked the idea of sleeping in the same house as Blaine.

For Kurt it felt like the next step into a better friendship with Blaine.

Not much later Blaine came back already wearing his own Blue pyjamas while giving Kurt a shirt. '' You can wear this one''

Kurt looked at the shirt and saw the Dalton logo on it with the words Dalton Boxing club. ''Are you in the Boxing club too Blaine?''

''Yeah I joined the Boxing club in my first year. I'm not that good though.'' Blaine said with a soft smile laying down on the couch.

''You really have a busy schedule don't you?'' Kurt chuckled softly.

''Hm I just really like being in clubs.'' Blaine said while trying to hide the fact that he only joined clubs so that he could stay at school instead of going back to a cold and lonely house.

Kurt started taking off his Dalton uniform and put on the shirt while he started folding his uniform and placing it on the floor next to his shoes.

He then laid down on the mattress and pulled the blankets up while looking at Blaine. '' Thank you for letting me sleep here tonight Blaine.''

Blaine smiled while looking down from the couch. ''It's okay Kurt. I like it a lot when there is someone with me here. It's better than being alone.''

Kurt yawned softly while being taken into the warmth of the blankets and softly falling back into a deep sleep.

It was a few hours later when Kurt and Blaine were suddenly woken up by the sound of Blaine's cell phone ringing.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and felt that Blaine's hand was located into his.

Which probable happened somewhere during the night.

But before he could even realize it Blaine had pulled his hand back to grab his mobile phone.

''Who the heck calls at this time in the night..'' Blaine mumbled softly before looking at his phone and picking up. ''Jeff why are you calling me around this time, you better have a very good reason.''

Kurt sat up while rubbing in his eyes while looking at Blaine.

''Calm down Jeff, What do you mean Nick never came back to the dorm.'' Blaine said with wide eyes while looking over at Kurt.

Kurt felt his stomach turn around and suddenly he was fully awake.


	7. Opening Pandora's Box

**-Chapter 7-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at Blaine while he was still talking to Jeff on the phone.<p>

Hundreds of different things went through his head about what was going on right now.

Where did Nick go? And why wasn't he back yet? Did something happen to him? Was he still alive?

Blaine got up from his couch while still trying to calm Jeff down. ''Jeff calm down.. I'm coming over to your dorm right now!.''

Kurt got up from the mattress and started putting his clothes back on while looking at Blaine.

''What do you mean you are not at your dorm room! Where are you Jeff!'' Blaine shouted with fair in his voice. ''Come back home right now!''

Blaine placed his phone on the table setting it to Hands free to get dressed. ''Just.. Don't worry okay? It will all be okay.''

''But what..What if something bad happened Blaine! I should have never let him go..'' Jeff said with a trembling voice.

Kurt could hear the fair in both Blaine's voice as in Jeff's.

But what he could also hear was that Jeff was clearly in his car and driving around somewhere.

''Jeff you should come back to the dorm now.. Maybe Nick is already there and waiting for you..'' Kurt said while buttoning his shirt.

''Kitten? ..Oh God.. I'm so sorry Blaine..'' Jeff said while sobbing louder.

Kurt raised an eyebrow while looking at Blaine who just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

Kurt slipped his pants on and put on his shoes while still listening to Blaine's mobile.

''Why did Nick leave the dorm Jeff?'' Blaine said while putting on his shoes.

''I have no idea.. He just suddenly felt like going to his parents for the weekend. Even though he never does that.'' Jeff said while parking his car back on the school ground. ''Okay.. I'm back at Dalton now..''

''Go to your dorm we will be there soon Jeff.'' Blaine said while grabbing his phone from the table and walking over to the door with Kurt taking their jackets and handing Kurt his before slipping on his own.

Kurt took his jacket and put it on while looking outside.

Blaine said his goodbye's to Jeff before hanging up, and then put his phone back in his pocket while looking outside. ''Kurt, are you okay with it to just run there without an umbrella?''

''Of course, It's much faster to just run without caring about getting wet or not.'' Kurt said with a soft smile.

Blaine walked outside and waited till Kurt was out before closing the door and locking the door. ''Okay, don't get behind okay?''

Kurt nodded softly before Blaine suddenly grabbed his hand and pulling him with him while running over to the fence and opening the small gate to get off his ground.

Kurt was glad that Blaine lives practically next to Dalton, because the rain and wind were so heavy that it was pretty hard to move forward.

''Can you try calling Nick?'' Blaine shouted over the wind while holding Kurt's hand tightly and running to the left with him to go to the Dalton dorm gate.

''Sure Blaine'' Kurt shouted while taking his phone out of his pocket and searching for Nick's number in his phone.

When he finally found it he called the number, He could hear the phone ringing on the other end but no one answered. ''He's not picking up''

''Keep trying Kurt'' Blaine said while running over the parking lot with Kurt.

Suddenly Kurt heard the sound stop'' I think he clicked away the phone call Blaine..''

Blaine looked over at Kurt. ''What?.. Just try calling him again..''

Kurt tried calling Nick again but he couldn't get through anymore. ''I only get his voice mail now.. I think he turned his phone off.''

''Dammit that bastard! ''Blaine yelled while running into the dorm with Kurt, both totally soaked wet. '' He better has a good reason for this!''

Kurt stroke his wet hair out of his face and looked around.

Suddenly he could see Jeff sitting against the wall just as soaked as they were. ''Jeff.. Are you okay?''

Jeff looked up at them with tear filled eyes. ''He's not here.. What should I do..''

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and walked over to his broken blonde friend. ''He will be okay Jeff.. Don't worry..'' Blaine said while kneeling next to him.

Kurt sat down next to Jeff while brushing the hair out of the blonde's eyes. ''He just clicked away my phone call and turned his phone off.. He's probable okay..''

''No he is not.. I tried calling him over thirty times already.. His phone probable died..'' Jeff said while placing his head against his knees. ''I'm..So worried..''

Kurt looked over at Blaine while softly biting on his lower lip, not really sure how to cheer him up.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and took out his mobile to call Nick's number again in the hope that his mobile was turned on again. ''Come on Nick..'' Blaine said before looking at his phone while raising an eyebrow. ''His phone is on again but he clicked me away.. What is he doing''

Jeff looked up at Blaine and took his own phone and dialed Nick's number while bringing his phone to his ear his hands shaking softly.

Kurt looked at Jeff and his eyes widened when he heard Nick's voice yell on the other side of the phone.

'' Just leave me alone Jeff! I don't want to talk'' Nick's voice shouted through the phone.

Jeff looked shocked while more tears welled up in his eyes. '' N..Nicky..''

Blaine took the phone from Jeff's hand and brought it to his ear. ''God dammit Nick! Jeff is breaking down here! We are all concerned about you! Where the heck are you!'' He yelled at his friend on the other end of phone.

Kurt placed his arm around Jeff's shoulder while softly pulling the sobbing boy against him.

Blaine looked at the phone when Nick just hung up and gave it back to Jeff. ''I know where he is..''

''He told you?'' Kurt said while looking at Blaine.

''No but I spend so much time on the school grounds that I know what the schools fountain sounds like.'' Blaine said with a soft smile.

''He's at the fountain?..'' Jeff said while getting on his feet.

''He sounded very upset Jeff. Maybe you should wait with going there..'' Blaine said while trying to stop the blonde from running outside in the rain again.

But he already knew that there was no stopping Jeff when he had something in his head.

Kurt looked up at Jeff and saw him run away back into the stormy weather. ''Jeff!..''

''Let's go after him Kurt'' Blaine said while holding his hand to Kurt while pulling him on his feet to run after Jeff.

Before Kurt and Blaine reached the Fountain they could already hear that Blaine was right about the location by a loud angry yell from Nick.

''Just go away Jeff! I don't want to talk to you right now!.'' Nick yelled while sitting with his back against the fountain.

Jeff just ignored him and walked over to his best friend do kneel down beside him placing his arms around him. ''Whatever the problem is.. You know that I'm always here to help you Nick. I thought you trusted me completely.''

Kurt walked over to them with Blaine while Blaine just sat down on the edge of the fountain not saying a word to Nick.

Kurt looked at Nick and could see that his eyes were all red and puffy from crying.

But Blaine stopped him when tried to say something.

''I do trust you Jeff..'' Nick said while leaning his head back against the fountain and looking up at the sky to let the rain fall on his face. ''I just can't talk to you about this.''

Jeff sat down next to Nick while leaning his head on his best friends shoulder. ''You can tell me anything Nick''

Kurt sat down next to Blaine while leaning a bit against him because of the cold weather.

Blaine smiled softly while looking at his two friends.

Nick just broke down into more sobbing while he got up on his knees and pulled Jeff closely against his body. ''I'm so sorry Jeff... I never wanted to worry you..''

Jeff places his arms around his best friend while sobbing into Nick's already soaked wet jacket. ''I was so scared that something bad had happened with you, that you had an accident or something.''

Nick softly stroke his hand through Jeff's wet hair while placing his head against Jeff's shoulder. ''I..Just couldn't take it anymore..''

''Couldn't take what anymore..'' Jeff said while looking at Nick.

Kurt smiled softly and looked at Blaine a bit.

Blaine just sighed softly while looking at Kurt with a smile. ''Are you cold?''

''Only a bit, But I don't want to leave them alone now.'' Kurt said with a soft smile.

Blaine just placed his arm around Kurt to rub a bit over his arm to keep him warm in the cold rain.'' Thanks Kurt.''

Nick bit on his lower lip while looking at Jeff. '' Could.. You just please stop talking about Sil?..''

''You dislike it that much when I talk about her?'' Jeff said while raising an eyebrow.

''I'm sorry Jeff..'' Nick said while staring at the ground.

Jeff looked at his best friend while smiling softly. ''Come on Nick if you want a girlfriend that much you shouldn't have rejected that cute girl last week.''

''God dammit Jeff! You are such an idiot! I'm gay! I don't even like girls! '' Nick shouted while getting more tears in his eyes and trembling in fair and anger.

Kurt looked at them and could see that Nick had wanted to say those words for very long now.

He just wished that he was just as strong as Nick was right now, and could also just shout out his feelings like that.

Jeff just stayed calm while stroking his hand through Nick's hair. ''It's okay Nicky...''

Nick looked up at Jeff's face just to see Jeff giving him his kind smile.

That was enough to make Nick break down completely. ''Why...are you this calm about it...I Just said that...I...''

''I guess that I just always knew that there was something like this.. But I never had the guts to ask you what was wrong..'' Jeff said while holding Nick closely against him. ''You are my best friend Nick, you mean the world to me.''

''No I don't.. Sil means the world to you..'' Nick said while staring at the floor again.

Jeff smiled softly while sitting back down against the fountain and pulling Nick on his lap. '' You mean more to me then Silvana does Nick.''

Blaine got up from the fountain and stretched his body. ''Guys we are going back home, you two should get back to your dorm room too before you catch a cold'' Blaine said with a soft smile.

Jeff looked up at Blaine and Kurt and nodded softly. ''Thanks for everything Blaine, Kurt''

Kurt got up on his feet. ''Good luck guys, I know you will figure something out.''

Nick nodded softly while showing a small smile. ''Thanks Blaine.. For being such a big asshole for doing this.''

Blaine laughed softly. ''Anytime Nick.''

Kurt walked away with Blaine to leave them alone. '' I'm glad that that's over..''

''I was already wondering when Nick would break down and yell out his true feelings'' Blaine said while walking to the Gate.

Kurt looked back one more time to see of Nick and Jeff were going to the dorm but saw something that made his cheeks turn red. ''I think Jeff is going to break up with sil.''

Blaine looked over his shoulder to see what was wrong and saw Nick and Jeff Making out while still sitting against the fountain.''It's probable better this way.''

''I guess you are right.'' Kurt said with a soft chuckle before Blaine grabbed his hand again to run back to his house.


	8. Drunken scandals

**-Chapter 8-**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in the cafeteria while looking a bit outside at the rain.<p>

It hadn't stopped raining ever since last night.

And even though the heater was on in the school that didn't really help Kurt to stay warm.

Since his blazer was still a bit damp from a few hours ago when he had to run through the rain to search for Nick.

Kurt smiled softly while thinking about last night and looked over at the two new lovers who were sitting on the opposite side of the table.

Kurt could see that they tried hard to keep their hands off each other.

It was probable something normal for new lovers.

Kurt didn't really know about that, since he never had a lover before.

He looked over at Blaine and showed him a soft smile.

But then he saw something that made anger boil inside of him.

There wasn't really much that irritated Kurt so much that he would like to kick it away.

But this person had done that already on the first day they met.

There he came walking into the cafeteria.

The smirky little meerkat warbler.

Kurt sighed a bit when he saw that Sebastian walked right at them when he saw them.

''Hey guys'' Sebastian said with his usual smile on his lips while grabbing a chair from a other table and placing it at the end of the table to sit next to Blaine.

''Hey Sebastian'' Blaine said while taking his orange juice and drinking it.

Kurt just nodded softly and saw nick and Jeff do the same thing before they started talking to each other again.

'' Are you free tonight?'' Sebastian said while looking at Blaine.

'' Hm I have no club activities today, so after school I'm free to do whatever I want'' Blaine said while looking at Sebastian.

''Would you like to go to scandals again tonight?'' Sebastian said with a smile.

''Sebastian it's a Monday, you really want to go out?'' Blaine said while raising an eyebrow.

''Who cares, it doesn't matter if we skip tomorrow. It's only one day.'' Sebastian said with a soft smirk.

Blaine laughed softly while taking a bite of his sandwich. ''Sorry Sebastian I'm not the type to skip classes, I'll come with you but I won't stay too long.''

Kurt sighed softly while taking his diet coke from the table and bringing the can to his mouth to take a sip.

''Okay then let's go there around eight?'' Sebastian said with a smile.

''Sure, sounds like fun'' Blaine said with a smile while finishing his sandwich.

''Great'' Sebastian said with a huge smile.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled softly, '' Would you like to come with us?''

Sebastian glared a bit at Kurt obviously not happy that Blaine asked him to come with them.

''I don't know Blaine..'' Kurt looked over at Sebastian and then back at Blaine. ''I really need some sleep tonight, since we didn't get much sleep last night because we stayed up so late.''

Sebastian suddenly shot up from his chair while cursing loudly.

When Kurt looked back at Sebastian he could see that he had dropped the coffee on his lap.

Sebastian didn't look at them and tried to keep his attention to the wet stain on his pants, but Kurt could see that his words had made Sebastian drop his coffee in shock, And he didn't even feel bad about it.

Blaine took a napkin from his plate and started to rub the coffee stain. ''Are you okay Sebastian? Did it hurt?''

'' No it's okay..The coffee was already cooled down a bit.'' Sebastian said with a soft smile.

Kurt looked over at them and couldn't help feeling jealous.

Why was Blaine being so nice to Sebastian? Couldn't he be just nice to him?

Kurt looked back at the can in his hand while smiling softly.

_''What am I doing.. They have been friends way longer then Blaine and me..''_ He thought before looking back at them*

''Hey Sebastian is it okay if Nick and I come with you guys?'' Jeff said with a smile

Kurt looked up at them and saw Nick looking at him with a smile.

_''Oh god, he knows about my feelings..''_ Was all Kurt could think before he looked back at Blaine and Sebastian to avoid eye contact with Nick.

''Since when do you guys go to gay bars, wouldn't you feel uncomfortable?'' Sebastian said while raising an eyebrow.

''Not really, we are gay after all'' Nick said with a smirk.

''Wait.. What? Since when.'' Sebastian said lightly irritated because he got the feeling that they were making fun of him.

''I have been gay since like forever, I just never said it.'' Nick said with a soft smirk while looking at Sebastian.

''Right.. But Jeff has a girlfriend'' Sebastian said while looking over at Jeff. ''Right?''

''No I broke up with her this morning.'' Jeff said with a soft smile.

Kurt looked at Jeff and could see that he was still a bit sad about that, But he knew that Nick would take good care of that.

Nick just stroked his fingers through Jeff's hair while smiling softly. ''It's okay Jeff, I give you all the time you need.

''I know that.'' Jeff said while chuckling softly.

Sebastian looked a bit confused over at Blaine who just smiled while looking at the two boys in front of him.

''It's a long story, We will tell you sometime when there is more time.'' Blaine said while getting up from his seat.

Kurt looked up at the clock and saw that there were only five minutes left before the bell would ring.

Kurt got up and packed his lunch box back into his bag before putting his blazer back on feeling the still damp fabric against his skin. ''ew..'' He said softly before placing his bag over his shoulder. ''I wished I could just hang my Blazer somewhere to dry instead of keeping it on in classes.

'' yeah sorry that mine was too small for you.'' Blaine said while laughing softly.

Sebastian glared at Kurt while taking his bag. ''I will see you tonight at eight Blaine'' He said before turning around and walking away from them.

''Someone looks pissed off'' Jeff said with a soft chuckle while getting up and taking his bag too.

''I would be mad too if I got hot coffee on my lap.'' Blaine said while he started walking to the door with them.

Jeff looked at Kurt and rolled his eyes a bit because of Blaine his blindness.

''Really kitten, He will never get it if you don't tell him yourself.'' Nick whispered softly to Kurt.

Kurt blushed softly while walking with them.

Suddenly Jeff took Nick's hand and pulled him with him. ''Our classes are on the second floor, so we will just take the stairs.''

''Okay talk to you guys later.'' Blaine said while walking over to the elevator with Kurt.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast,Nothing special had happened for Kurt.

He was just sitting on his room while making some of his homework before he would go to bed.

He just couldn't really concentrate on the papers in front of him.

Last night sleeping at Blaine's house was so nice.

But now Blaine was probable at Scandals with Sebastian.

Kurt sighed softly when he felt his jealousy rise again.

Just thinking about that Sebastard made him so angry.

He got up on his feet and just dragged himself to his bed.

He would just get up early to take care of his skin.

Before he could lay down he suddenly heard someone call his name from below his window.

''Kurt! Hey Kurt come on! Show yourself!''

Kurts eyes widened, he would recognize that voice anywhere.

But what was he doing at his house.

Kurt walked over to his window and looked down to see Blaine standing underneath it.

''What are you doing here Blaine?'' Kurt said while looking at Blaine.

Blaine laughed softly and looked up at him.'' Hey Kurt, Let's go out a bit and just hang out''

Kurt chuckled softly because of his obviously drunk friend. ''Blaine you have school tomorrow, why did you drink so much?''

''Because Sebastian kept giving me drinks?'' Blaine said laughing before he tripped and fell on his ass. ''oww''

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine's car parked pretty close to his own. ''did you.. Drive here Blaine?''

''Of course I did! You wouldn't have expected me to walk here did you?'' Blaine chuckled softly.

''Are you insane? What if you got into an accident!'' Kurt said shocked.

''Hm Kurt just forget about that I'm here right?'' Blaine said with a big smile.

''You idiot..'' Kurt said softly. ''What are you doing here...''

Blaine got up on his feet trying not to fall again. '' I wanted to be with you Kurt, I just wanted to see you and hold you and euhm I want to serenade you! Yeah! Let me give a serenade for you Kurt!''

Kurt couldn't help laughing while looking at Blaine. ''You will wake everyone up silly, stay there I'll come and get you.''

''Oh Kurt just let down your hair and I'll climb up!'' Blaine said while laughing.

Kurt just laughed softly while walking downstairs.

He opened the door and walked out to Blaine to take him inside of his house. ''Let's get you inside, I won't let you drive home anymore.'' Kurt said while Blaine took his hand to go inside.

Blaine smirked softly and brought Kurt's hand to his lips before giving a soft kiss on his hand. ''Okay, whatever you want Kurt.''

Kurt blushed softly and walked over to his room with Blaine.

When they arrived in Kurt's room he softly pushed Blaine on his bed to make him sit down, but Blaine just took this chance to pull Kurt on top of him.

''w..Wow Blaine.. Watch out'' Kurt said while a deep red blush appeared on his cheeks. '' I'll.. Go get you a pyjama to wear tonight.''

''Hm I'll sleep naked'' Blaine said with a soft smirk, obviously teasing Kurt,

''No you won't'' Kurt said while getting up and walking over to his closet to take some pyjama's before handing them to Blaine. ''Here you go''

Blaine took the pyjama and started getting undressed before slipping on the pyjama.

He then walked over to Kurt's bed and just lay down on it while looking at Kurt.

Kurt took a deep breath and stepped also into his bed.

He was so grateful that his dad had bought him a twin bed some time ago.

Kurt looked at Blaine and didn't even have the chance to tell him to just go to sleep, Since Blaine had already dozed off.

Kurt laughed softly while looking at Blaine. ''Good night silly''


	9. Into the dragon's lair

**-Chapter 9-**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up even before his alarm clock went off and pushed the off button.<p>

He didn't want it to make hard beeping sounds later to wake up the sleeping boy next to him.

He looked over at Blaine and could already imagine the hangover his friend would have when he woke up.

Kurt stepped out of the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw his dad sitting at the kitchen table.

''morning.'' Burt said while looking up from his morning paper before placing the paper on the table. ''I do believe there is something you need to explain to me.

''Oh you saw the car parked outside? It's Blaine's.. He stayed over because he came here drunk last night.'' Kurt said while looking in the cabinet for some painkillers because he was sure that Blaine would need them when he woke up.

''Was he also the one who broke your car?'' Burt said a bit angry.

Kurt looked up at his father with shocked eyes. ''What do you mean.. He was never near my car.. It was just fine when I was helped him inside of the house..'' Kurt said while walking over to the door.

Burt sighed a bit while looking over at Kurt.'' It's not outside anymore, I already brought it into the garage. But all your windows are busted.''

''No way.. Who would do that..'' Kurt said softly.

But he couldn't help thinking about this one person who would have enough hate in him to do it.

But why would Sebastian come all the way to Lima just to do that.

Kurt shrugged the idea off because he thought it was probable a bit too far-fetched.

It was not like Lima was a place where no criminals lived.

Not every bad thing in his life was Sebastian's fault.

''How long will it take to repair it dad.. And what will it cost me..'' Kurt said while walking back to the cabinet to grab the painkillers.

''I have to order the glass so I will be able to work on it within a week.'' Burt said while looking back at his paper.

''And what will it cost?'' Kurt said while biting a bit on his lower lip.

''Can you give me a cup of coffee Kurt?'' Burt said while looking up from his paper.

Kurt smiled softly and made his dad a cup of coffee and brought it over to him knowing that this was the way how his dad told him that he didn't need to pay for it.

''Just keep helping me out in the shop in the weekends and we will call it even.'' Burt said while taking his coffee and taking a sip.

''thank you dad..'' Kurt said while giving his dad a hug.

''Morning..'' Came from the door where Blaine was standing while still wearing Kurt's pyjama's who were slightly too big for him.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and handed him the painkillers with a soft smile. ''Good morning Blaine, How are you feeling?''

''I'm having a headache.. And I have no idea what I am doing here..'' Blaine said while taking the painkillers from kurt's hand. ''Thank you..''

''No problem, and you came here drunk while driving your car, so I made sure you were not getting into an accident so I let you stay over.'' Kurt said while walking back to the kitchen.

Burt looked up at Blaine and laughed softly. ''So you are the famous Blaine that Kurt keeps talking about.''

''Dad! '' Kurt shouted while his face turned bright red because of the embarrassment.

Blaine just groaned a bit because of the sudden shout that Kurt let out before walking to the kitchen tap to get some water to take in his painkillers.

''Just remember that I can't pick you up from school'' Burt said while looking back at his paper.

Blaine looked from Kurt to Burt and then took in his painkillers while drinking some water before walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down on one of the free chairs.

''I know dad'' Kurt said with a soft smile before walking back to the table with two cups of coffee while placing one in front of Blaine before taking his seat. ''I will just take the train or something, but I'll be later home tonight.''

''Okay'' Burt said before getting up ''I'll see you tonight Kurt, It was nice meeting you Blaine, You should come over more often when you are not drunk.''

Blaine nodded softly and gave Burt a hand. ''It was nice meeting you too sir.''

''Oh drop the manners, Just call me Burt.'' Burt said with a smile before walking away to get ready to go to his shop.

Blaine looked over at Kurt while taking a sip of his coffee. '' So..Did I do anything foolish when I came here?''

Kurt thought for a minute how Blaine wanted to give him a serenade and later pulled him on top of him.

''No not really, don't worry. '' Kurt said with a soft laugh.

He knew that it would be a better idea to not embarrass his friend even more.

Blaine smiled softly while drinking his coffee. ''Why don't you just drive to school by the way?''

''Someone busted all the windows from my car..'' Kurt said while looking at his coffee.

''What?..Who Would do something like that?'' Blaine said while looking up at Kurt.

''I don't know.. But I won't be able to drive for a next week since my dad needs to repair it.'' Kurt said sighing softly.

'' Oh I could bring you home and pick you up if you want me to.'' Blaine said with a soft smile. '' As a thanks for letting me sleep here?''

Kurt looked over at Blaine. ''Silly, I slept at your house first remember? Plus it would be too much to ask for. Driving to Westerville takes two hours.. You would need to get up around five to be here in time.'' Kurt said before drinking his coffee.

'' Oh I don't mind.'' Blaine said with a kind smile that made Kurt's heart skip a beat. '' I insist that I come pick you up, Or that you come live with me for a week.''

'' I can't ask that from you.. Plus I need to help my dad in the shop.'' Kurt said with a smile.

''Just say yes and go sleep there, I only need your help in the weekend.'' Burt said while walking in while wearing his jacket and grabbing his packed lunch from the fridge which he forgot to bring with him earlier.

'' See, your dad is okay with it, just come over and sleep at my place till Friday and then I'll bring you back home after school.'' Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt kept drinking his coffee to hide his red cheeks ''..okay I'll stay over..''

A bit later they both got dressed and Kurt found all his stuff to take with him to Blaine for the week.

They walked over to Blaine's car and this was the first time Kurt took a good look at the car.

It was a Black BMW Z4 and Kurt has never seen a car like that from close before.

'' wow.. Blaine your car looks amazing..'' Kurt said while looking at it.

'' You think?.. I don't really like it.'' Blaine said with a soft smile before opening the door for Kurt.

''Why not.. It looks so expensive'' Kurt said while stepping into the car.

''I guess that is the reason I don't like it.'' Blaine said before closing the door and walking over to the drivers seat to sit down before fastening his seat belt and starting the car. '' My dad bought it for me to drive while I'm on Dalton, probable just to make me forget what an ass he is.''

'' You don't have a good relationship with your dad?'' Kurt said while fastening his seat belt.

Blaine smiled softly while keeping his eyes on the street while driving to Dalton. '' I'm jealous about the way you are with your dad, the last time I saw my dad was the day he dropped me off at the house I live in now.. And that was last year.''

Kurt bit his lower lip a bit while looking over at Blaine. ''Sorry to hear that..''

''Don't worry about it, I don't miss him.'' Blaine said with a soft smile. '' He always tried to make me like my brother..'' Blaine said while biting softly on his lower lip before continuing. '' Being a grade A student, good at sports, ...straight.''

Kurt looked outside of the window while biting his lower lip.

''I did nail the first two things..I tried the last one but coop told me to stop that when he saw how unhappy I was getting..'' Blaine said with a soft smile.

''Coop?'' Kurt asked while looking back at Blaine.

'' Cooper is my older brother.'' Blaine said with a soft smile.

Kurt smiled softly before looking out of the window again. ''Sounds nice..Having a big brother..''

Blaine sighed softly and started the radio so that they could think about something else.

Kurt got the hint and started talking with him about different things until they arrived at Dalton with still half an hour left before their classes started so that they had enough time to drop off Kurt's stuff in Blaine's house and for Blaine to get dressed into his school uniform.  
>When they arrived on the school ground Kurt told Blaine he had to leave for a minute to go grab his books out of his locker while Blaine walked over to Nick and Jeff who were sitting in the cafeteria.<br>But when Kurt arrived at his locker he was suddenly shoved hard into them by someone.

'' Did you like my little warning present this morning?'' He could hear a familiar voice say with anger.

Kurt let out a painful gasp when Sebastian shove him up against the lockers again. ''Stop that..''

''Even busting the window of your car wasn't enough to keep you away from him?

Why did you even come to Dalton! Just to ruin my life?'' Sebastian yelled at him.

Kurt just wished that someone would come to the seventh floor at this hour because of Sebastian's yelling. ''You are the one trying to ruin my life Sebastian.. Not the other way around.''

''I was here before you even thought about joining Dalton!'' Sebastian said while letting go of him before people would find out about it. '' Tell anyone about this and I swear that next time something else will be broken instead of the windows of your car.''

Kurt watched how Sebastian left to go downstairs before he sat down against the lockers rubbing his wrists a bit while mumbling to himself. ''I thought I would be safe here...''


	10. What made you such a fighter?

**-Chapter 10-**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on one of the couches in the Warbler practice room while glancing a bit outside of the window.<p>

It was just another dull Wednesday, but at least it was dry today.

Not that he had anything planned today.

He would just watch the Warblers practice, dreaming about the day that he would find the guts to just step up to them and tell them _Hey I can sing, Let me join you guys_.

But that day would probable still be far away.

No matter how much Kurt wanted to join them, He was just too scared to do it.

Kurt never told anyone about how Sebastian had threatened him.

And how he kept throwing glares at him when no one around them was paying attention.

Sebastian didn't even hide it anymore like he used to.

He just threw them at him whenever he found a chance.

Kurt just wished that it would be all over soon.

He didn't really pay attention to the warbler practice today, he just looked at Blaine pulling out some dance moves while singing a top forty song again.

Wondering what Sebastian would say if he found out that Blaine asked him to stay over at his apartment.

He would just like to rub it in Sebastian's face that he was staying there, But at the same time he was scared what Sebastian would do to him if he found out.

Jeff sat down next to Kurt when the practice was over.

'' I never saw you this bored at Warbler practice before Kitten, Something wrong with the song?'' Jeff said while leaning a bit against nick who sat down next to him*

'' I'm not bored, I'm just a bit tired.'' Kurt said with a soft smile.

He wasn't lying at all though.

Even though Blaine gave him his mattress to sleep on, it still didn't sleep as good as a bed.

But he couldn't just ask Blaine to sleep on the bed instead of in the living room.

He was just too ashamed to even give a hint about sleeping in the same bed with Blaine.

It was all okay when they slept in his bed together, But that was mostly because Blaine was drunk.

And besides, His bed was a double bed, And Blaine only has a single bed.

''You seem tired a lot this week, what are you doing at Blaine's house.'' Nick said with a soft smirk on his lips.

Kurt's eyes widened when he looked at Nick, ''H..How do you..know that I'm staying at Blaine's house?''

''Oh he told us.'' Jeff said while smiling at Kurt. ''He's not ashamed of it or anything, He likes it a lot that there is finally someone living with him.''

''Even if it's only for a week.'' Nick added while looking over at Blaine who was still talking with Wes and David.

''It is just for a week right Kitten?'' Jeff said with a smirk while looking at Kurt's face.

Kurt nodded softly before biting softly on his lower lip. ''does...Sebastian know about it?..''

''naah he just told us.'' Jeff said while looking over at Sebastian for a bit. ''No one of us tells Sebastian anything about Blaine..It just feels wrong.''

''What do you mean, feels wrong?'' Kurt said with a frown on his face.

Nick placed his arms around Jeff's waist while pulling him a bit closer against him. ''It just feels wrong because he's just too much over Blaine. And we know that he can get pretty angry when things don't go the way he wants them to go.''

Jeff just laughed softly. ''Whoa Sebastian would be able to kill someone if he got really pissed.''

Kurt bit his lower lip more and looked a bit out of the window. ''really..''

Nick chuckled softly while looking at Kurt. ''naah don't worry, He wouldn't kill anyone, maybe just..Torture them till they break.''

''You guys are not helping at all.'' Kurt said softly.

''Oh we are just teasing you Kurt.'' Jeff said with a soft smirk.

''Yeah I get that, You guys just really love teasing me. You already proved that on my first day here.'' Kurt said with a soft smile.

Blaine walked over to them and sat down next to Kurt when Nick pulled Jeff on his lap*

''Are you sticking around for my boxing club too or do you want the keys to go back home.'' Blaine said while looking over at Kurt.

''Oh i'll just go with you.'' Kurt said with a soft smile while grabbing his bag from the floor before.

Blaine smiled softly before looking up when he saw Sebastian walking over to them. ''Let's go then Kurt, I want to get there early today.'' He got up and just grabbed Kurt's hand to pull him with him to the door. '' Great practice guys, I'll see you later!''

''Euhm..Bye'' Sebastian said before sitting down next to Nick and Jeff.

Kurt looked at their hands and felt a soft blush appear on his cheeks.

He should have been used to it by now, that Blaine always grabbed his hand when he wanted to go somewhere fast.

But it just felt so good to have Blaine's hand in his.

''It won't take too long I promise, Only about thirty minutes.'' Blaine said with a soft smile.

''Oh don't worry about it. I'll just make some homework in the time that you are practicing.'' Kurt said with a soft smile before getting into the elevator with Blaine.

Blaine pushed the button for the first floor before letting go of Kurt's hand. ''Okay.''

Kurt leaned a bit against the elevator wall while looking over at Blaine. ''Really..Thank you that I can stay at your place this week.''

Blaine looked up at him while smiling softly. ''Don't worry about it Kurt, I like having someone around me.''

Kurt smiled softly when the elevator opened again on the first floor.

Blaine walked out of the elevator and walked over to the gym with Kurt.

He walked over to the lockers of the gym and opened his to get dressed into his training clothes.

Kurt just sat down on a bench while taking his history book out of his bag to make some homework.

Blaine walked over to the punching bag and started his training while Kurt followed every movement he made.

Kurt was amazed by how good Blaine actually was at fighting.

He would have never guessed that a boy like Blaine who was so kind and sweet, Could also do stuff like fighting.

And not just normal fighting, He was really good at it.

He made boxing look like some kind of dance.

Kurt blushed softly when he noticed that he was staring and tried to concentrate on his history book.

Not that that worked much, His eyes just kept gazing over at Blaine's body.

Wishing that there would be a day that he could just stare at him without being scared that Blaine would notice it and feel awkward about it.

After about thirty minutes of training Blaine walked back to Kurt while being all sweaty. ''I'm going to take a shower and then we can go back okay?''

''Sure just take your time.'' Kurt said with a soft blush on his cheeks while he watched how Blaine left the training room to go to the showers.

Kurt closed his history book and just placed it back in his bag before getting back up on his feet to walk to the lockers to wait for Blaine there.

He could hear Blaine singing under the shower and couldn't help but chuckle softly.

Kurt was already used to it that Blaine liked to sing under the shower since he did the same thing back home, But he still liked hearing it.

Blaine walked back to his locker while only wearing his boxers, still drying his hair with his towel.

Kurt opened his bad and pretended to look inside of it to hide the fact that he was blushing.

Blaine put his uniform back on but placed his blazer and tie in his bag. ''Let's go back to our apartment''

''Oh so it's our apartment now?'' Kurt said while chuckling.

Blaine smiled softly while looking at Kurt, '' It is for this week, I just want you to feel at home.''

Kurt smiled softly while looking at Blaine. '' I do feel at home Blaine, I really do.''

''I'm glad that you do Kurt.'' Blaine said while placing the towel into his bag not even bothering about putting gel in his hair before walking out of the gym with Kurt to go to their apartment.


	11. I will love you until my dying day

**-Chapter 11-**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at the kitchen table while looking at his school books to find some answers for his homework, since he was not really able to concentrate much earlier that day when he was supposed to make it during Blaine's training.<p>

Even now it was hard for him to concentrate because Blaine was practicing one of the warbler songs in the living room.

As Blaine looked at a paper sheet he was holding he sighing softly before placing it back on the table and getting up from the couch. ''Would you like a cup of coffee too Kurt?'' He said while walking over to the kitchen.

Kurt looked up when Blaine entered the kitchen. ''I would love one, Thank you.'' He said with a smile before looking back at his book and scribbling down something.

Blaine smiled softly and took two cups and poured some coffee in them adding some sugar and milk. '' Do you still have much home work?'' He said before placing one of the cups in front of Kurt while sipping his own.

'' No I'm almost done, How about you? '' Kurt said while taking his cup and taking a sip from his coffee.

'' I always work on it in other classes.'' Blaine said with a soft chuckle before sitting down next to Kurt at the kitchen table before a playful smirk appeared on his lips. ''Remember the last time you made your homework at this table? You fell asleep and left everything to me then.''

Kurt blushed softly as he recalled the first time he slept at Blaine's house. ''Yeah, again sorry for that.''

Blaine chuckled softly before placing his hand on Kurt's head and ruffling it a bit though his hair.

Normally Kurt would try to slap anyone's hand away who even dared messing with his hair, But he just really loved those little moments that Blaine touched him.

Kurt smiled softly when Blaine pulled his hand back and wrote the last answer in his school book before closing it and shoving it back into his bag. '' How is your song going.''

''Terrible..'' Blaine said softly while bringing his cup back to his mouth to drink his coffee.

Kurt bit softly on his lower lip. ''want me.. To help you?'' He said before smiling softly.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled while placing his cup on the table. ''I would love that Kurt, It's just that I have to sing a love song as if I am singing it to someone. And that is where I get stuck..I don't have any idea how to sing a love song to someone at all.''

Kurt took his cup again and pretended to drink just to hide the light blush on his cheeks that he got because of the idea that Blaine would sing a love song to him.

Even if Blaine didn't mean anything that he would sing to him, It would still feel good to hear it coming from his mouth.

Blaine looked at kurt's face and couldn't help but chuckle softly. ''I'll go get the music sheets then.'' He said before getting up and walk back to the living room and taking the sheet from the table.

''What song are you referring to by the way?'' Kurt said while getting up from his chair. ''I don't recall you practicing a love song just now.''

Blaine walked back to Kurt with a smile on his lips. '' I am talking about Come what may

from Moulin rouge.''

Kurt's eyes widened and his smile grew wider. '' I love that song..But it's a duet..You expect me to sing it with you?''

''Of course I do.'' Blaine said with a smile before taking Kurt's hand and walking over to a room in his house that Kurt never entered before.

It was Blaine's study room, But he never used it in the time that Kurt was staying over.

Kurt expected to see a desk filled with papers, Or one filled with books. Like a normal study would be.

But Blaine's study just made Kurt's jaw drop.

Right there in that small room stood not only a bookcase full with sheet music, But also a real expensive looking piano.

Blaine looked at Kurt's face and chuckled softly. ''You didn't expect that here?''

''Blaine..You had this behind a door all this time? Is your house wonderland?'' Kurt said while walking over to the piano to take a look at it. ''It's gorgeous..'' He whispered softly while placing his finger on one of the keys to hear the beautiful sound.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and the piano and placed the sheets on the piano and sat down behind it. ''You know the lyrics right?''

''Of course I do.'' Kurt said with a smile before sitting down next to Blaine. ''I can dream the whole movie.''

Blaine placed his finger tips on the piano keys and started playing the most beautiful way that Kurt had ever heard anyone play before.

He didn't know what Blaine did with the piano, But the sound just send chills over Kurt's whole body.

It made him feel really calm, like everything around him was perfect.

Like his life was perfect.

All this only by the way he played this oh so familiar song.

Kurt's jaw dropped even more when Blaine started singing his lines while keeping his eyes to the sheet music in front of him.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

Blaine looked over from his sheet music to Kurt and there was this look in Blaine's eyes that made Kurt's cheeks turn a bright red color.

Did Blaine even realize what he could do by only singing and looking to him?

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

If took Kurt a while to realize that he should start singing the next part.

He was just so amazed by the way Blaine sung it.

How his voice alone almost made Kurt stammer the his own lines.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

Kurt looked at the sheet music just to hide the blush on his face when Blaine started singing with him.

The harmony, the sound, It all sounded so perfect. Like they were meant to sing songs like this together.

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time  
><em>

_Come what may, come what may _

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh come what may, come what may_

I will love you

Kurt looked over at Blaine's face and he could see that Blaine had been watching him instead of the sheet music this entire time.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...  
><em>

_Come what may, come what may _

_I will love you until my dying day  
><em>

Kurt's blush didn't disappear after they were done with the song.

And for what seemed like forever it was very quiet in the room.

''You nailed it Kurt...you..are Amazing.'' Blaine said with a soft smile.

Kurt smiled at the comment and looked at Blaine's face. ''So did you.. Why did you even need practice with this song?''

''I didn't, I just really wanted to hear you sing it.'' Blaine said with a soft smirk.

''You..What? Why did you wanted me to sing this.'' Kurt said wile blushing even more.

''Because I think that this should be the song that we should play for the other warblers to get you into our Glee club.'' Blaine said with one of his big smiles. ''You are a great singer Kurt. And we really want you to join.''

Kurt bit softly on his lower lip.

He really wanted to join the warblers, but what if Sebastian got even angrier with him?

Could Sebastian even get any angrier with him then he already was?

Kurt sighed softly and looked into Blaine's eyes. '' I would love to join the warblers Blaine, Please sing this song with me at the next practice.''

Blaine smiled and suddenly before Kurt knew what was going on Blaine had pulled him against his body to give him a tight hug. ''Thank you so much Kurt.''

Kurt was shocked at the sudden action of Blaine but buried his face a bit against Blaine's chest soon after and placed his arms softly around his waist.

Kurt loved the feeling of being finally able to hold Blaine close against him.

He could smell Blaine's scent and he loved everything about it.

And right at this moment he could only think ''_I won''t ever give this up, even if it means getting beaten up by Sebastian. Everything would be worth it, just for moments like this one..''_

Blaine Smiled softly while letting go of Kurt with a slight blush on his cheeks.

He got up from the bench and closed the piano while stretching his body a bit and closing his eyes.

Kurt looked at Blaine's face and could see the blush on his cheeks.

But he couldn't bring up the courage to ask Blaine why he was blushing.

What is Blaine would just laugh at his feelings for him, Or that he would start feeling awkward around him.

Kurt really didn't want to lose Blaine around him.

Kurt stood up from the bench and looked over at Blaine. ''I..Heard there would be a lot of shooting stars tonight, Would you like to watch them with me?''

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled softly. '' Sure Kurt, I would love to watch the shooting stars with you. And I know exactly the right spot to do that.''


	12. wishing upon a shooting star

**- Chapter 12 -**

* * *

><p>The night sky looked very promising for star gazing, No clouds and the moon wasn't too bright at all.<p>

But that didn't take away that it was still very cold at night.

Kurt felt a soft cold wind move over his body as he put his jacket tighter around him while he watched how Blaine came back out of the house with a bag that he prepared without telling Kurt. '' Why do you need a bag?''

'' You will see Kurt. '' Blaine smiled before walking to the gate with Kurt.

Kurt remembered the last time they went out this late at night and a soft smile appeared on his lips by the memories of that night.

It started out as a bad tear filled stormy night, but the fact that Jeff and Nick were able to tell their feelings too each other was something truly amazing.

Kurt looked over at Blaine for a second and wished he could just tell him how he felt about him without being scared that it would ruin their friendship.

Or that he should be afraid that Sebastian would do something to him if he got into a relationship with Blaine.

But what if Kurt never told Blaine about his feelings for him, what if Sebastian found a way to get Blaine's attention.

What if they started dating, that would hurt even more right?

''Kurt?'' Blaine asked while looking at Kurt. ''Are you listening?''

'' Oh sorry Blaine, what did you say?'' Kurt said softly while looking at Blaine while they walked over the street.

Blaine had still not told him where they were going, but Kurt was guessing that it would probable be somewhere at the school ground.

''I asked if you where cold.'' Blaine said with a soft chuckle.

Kurt smiled softly while looking back forward to hide the soft blush that appeared on his cheeks. ''Only a bit, but I'll manage.''

Blaine smiled softly and walked through the gates of Dalton while walking over to the dorm.

Kurt looked around a bit and almost expected Blaine to walk over to the fountain.

He frowned a bit when he noticed that Blaine was walking toward the dorm instead.

Were they even allowed to go there?

It was like Blaine could read what Kurt was thinking, because when they stepped into the dorm he suddenly whispered '' Be quiet okay? We are not really supposed to be here since we are not staying in the dorm'' he took Kurt's hand into his and softly pulled him to the end of the corridor where the elevators where located.

Kurt stayed quiet and looked around a bit.

Last time they were in the dorm he didn't really look around.

The floor was made of marble and it looked like the walls were some kind of dark wood.

There were doors everywhere with numbers on it, and Kurt knew that behind every door must be at least one person sleeping or doing whatever they wanted to do at this time of the night.

Kurt threw a quick look at their hands but blushed softly when he noticed that that Blaine saw it.

Blaine pulled his hand back softly while a nervous smile appeared on his lips. ''Sorry.. I keep doing that.''

Kurt then did something that even surprised him a bit.

Instead of nodding or saying that it was no problem he just grabbed Blaine's hand and smiled softly. '' Blaine it's okay, I like it when you hold my hand.''

Kurt blushed softly when he saw that Blaine's lightened up with happiness as he softly pulled him into the elevator.

Blaine pushed the button for the highest floor and smiled shyly while softly stroking his thumb a bit over Kurt's hand.

Kurt blushed a lot while staring a bit at his feet.

He was never really good at knowing when someone was giving him hints or not.

this was a hint right? or was it just a friendly gesture?

Kurt was a bit confused about what was happening and just followed Blaine when he walked out of the elevator.

Blaine walked over to the other end of the corridor while still holding Kurt's hand. ''We will just need to take some stairs to the roof, we can watch the stars there.''

Kurt nodded softly, scared that his voice would make weird noises if he tried to say something.

Blaine walked up the stairs while letting go of Kurt's hand and opened the door to the roof.

Kurt followed him and was amazed by the sight.

He could see so many stars and the view was just perfect for star gazing.

Blaine closed the door behind them and walked over to the middle of the roof while taking his bag and pulling out a blanket.

Kurt walked over at Blaine and helped him placing it on the floor and sat down on top of it with Blaine. ''So you planned a picnic?'' Kurt chuckled softly.

''Something like that, but without the food.'' Blaine said with a smile while taking some cups out of his bag and a thermoscan filled with hot chocolate milk.

Kurt looked up at the sky and saw his first falling star and made a wish by clapping his hands together and closing his eyes.

''Blaine looked over at Kurt while smiling softly. ''What did you wish for?''

''You know that I can't tell you that Blaine, Someone once told me never to tell someone what you wished until the day that it comes true, otherwise it won't work'' Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine laughed softly. ''Oh who might have been the person who told you that crap.''

Kurt smiled while looking at Blaine. '' It was you when you showed me the fountain.''

Blaine smiled softly while looking back at the sky. ''Well the wish I made back then won't come true anyway..''

Kurt looked over at Blaine while smiling softly. ''Whatever your wish was, it will come true someday if you keep trying to get there.''

Blaine smiled softly while placing his hand on Kurt's head stroking it through his hair. ''So will your wish Kurt.''

Kurt blushed softly while looking at Blaine.

What then happened was something they both wanted, but both didn't really expect it to happen anytime soon.

Blaine's hand slowly fell from kurt's head to his cheek while they both leaned forward a bit till their lips met.

Kurt placed his hands softly on Blaine's cheeks while leaning into the kiss.

Blaine smiled softly against Kurt's lips before pulling him softly on his lap while breaking the kiss. ''You don't even know how long I wanted to do that.''

Kurt blushed softly while looking at Blaine's face. '' I wanted to do exact the same thing since the day we met..''

Blaine smiled while giving a soft peck on Kurt's cheek. ''So about your wish, still not going to tell me what it was? ''

Kurt shook his head with a smile. ''It already came true.''

Blaine smiled softly while nuzzling his nose against Kurt's. ''My wish was for my parents to tell me that they still love me, and that they came back from their trips to just meet with me.''

Kurt placed his head against Blaine's shoulder while smiling softly. '' I'm sure that it will happen some day Blaine, Maybe they just don't know how to show their love, but I'm sure they love you.''

Blaine smiled softly while kissing Kurt's forehead softly. ''Am I that lovable?''

Kurt laughed softly. ''Yes you are Blaine.''

He looked up at Blaine's face before leaning in to kiss his lips again.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips before he locked them together into a deep kiss again.

* * *

><p>After sitting on the roof for several hours, staring at the sky and at each other the two boys felt like it was time that they should head back to their apartment.<p>

It was not that they wanted to leave the roof top where they shared their first kiss, but they had to because they had school the next day.

Kurt was wondering what his dad would say if he told him about his relationship with Blaine.

Would he freak out because he was staying at Blaine's house? Or would he just answer that he was happy for them.

It was just another problem on top of all the things that Kurt was already thinking about.

What would the warblers think? Would it still me a good idea to join them now that they had a relationship?

Blaine probable knew what he was doing, and Kurt knew that Blaine would be able to cheer him up and protect him from all the bad things that could happen.

As they walked back into Blaine's apartment Blaine looked over at Kurt before taking off his jacket. ''It's already late, let's go get some sleep.''

Kurt blushed softly while nodding. ''Let's..Move your mattress back to your room and just lay on your bed?''

Kurt blushed more when he saw that Blaine started blushing a deep shade of red. ''W..we don't have to we could just lay in the li-''

''It's okay Kurt, I just didn't expect that.'' Blaine said with a smile before placing a soft but quick kiss on Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiled while helping Blaine get the mattress that was laying in his living room for days now back to his bed and helped him make his bed so that they could both sleep in it.

A bit later they both lay there in Blaine's bed, while looking into each other eyes.

Just admiring each other until they both fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Scattered glass and unwanted feelings

**- Chapter 13 -**

* * *

><p>The sun had been shining for the whole day in Westervile Ohio.<p>

But even if it rained or there would have been a heavy storm, there was no way that this day would have been ruined for the two boys who were standing there on the seventh floor.

Kurt and Blaine were standing in front of the door to the Warblers.

But Kurt needed a minute before he could actually go in there and tell them that he wanted to join them.

He was still scared what Sebastian would say, or if the other warblers even wanted him to join them.

Even though Blaine kept repeating that everything would be okay, he still couldn't help thinking about the little things that could go wrong.

''What if I forget my text?'' Kurt whispered softly.

''You won't.'' Blaine said while placing a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek. '' You know this song backwards, you can dream about it, and yesterday you nailed it so beautifully''

Kurt smiled softly while nodding his head a little bit in agreement. ''Yeah.''

''So are you okay now? shall we go in?'' Blaine said with a smile.

''But Blaine.. what if they don't like my voice..or they don't want me to join.'' Kurt said while softly biting on his lower lip.

Blaine just chuckled softly while rubbing his hand through Kurt's hear. '' They will love you.''

And with that Blaine just grabbed Kurt's shoulders and opened the door to push his boyfriend inside of the room.

Nick was laying on his stomach on one of the couches while Jeff was just sitting on his back while reading some sheet music.

Blaine chuckled softly because of the sight of his friends while walking over to them with Kurt.

Nick looked up at them and saw the nervous look on Kurt's face and couldn't help smirking softly. ''Why so tense Kitten.''

Kurt shook his head softly and tried to smile. ''Nothing Nick.''

''He's going to audition to join us.'' Blaine just said while sitting down on Nick's legs which made Nick growl in annoyance.

Kurt was so nervous that he mistook the growl for being meant for him, so he just mumbled automatically. ''I'm sorry..''

Nick looked up at Kurt before asking Jeff to get up so he could sit down.

Jeff got up and slapped Kurt softly with his sheet music while smiling widely. ''Stop being so nervous.''

Nick smiled and pulled Kurt next to him on the couch while placing his arms around him to give him a friendly hug. ''You will nail this Kitten, The Pup already told us all that you can sing very well.''

Kurt blushed softly because of the complements, and even though Blaine had told him this whole time that everything would be alright he didn't really believe it until he heard someone else say the words.

Jeff sat down on Nick's lap while looking at Kurt. ''He's right, we will always cheer for you. So don't be nervous.''

''See Kurt? I told you that everything would be okay.'' Blaine said wile smiling at the sight of his now more relaxed lover.

''Everyone in here likes you, so don't be so scared.'' Nick said with a comforting smile while placing his arms around Jeff's waist.

''Well.. everyone except Sebastian.'' Jeff said while perking his eyebrow as he looked at Sebastian who was standing on the other side of the room where he was talking to Wes.

Blaine just leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder while smiling softly. ''It will all be okay.''

''Well yeah but we are talking about Sebastian after all, He hates everyone who comes too close to ''his'' Blaine'' Nick said with a soft chuckle while looking over at Blaine and Kurt.

''I'm not his possession, he should start accepting that.'' Blaine said with a soft sigh.

Kurt's eyes widened a bit at the sound of what his friends were saying.

They actually all knew about Sebastian's hate for him?

''Well at least he's leaving Kurt alone, glares don't hurt right Kitten?'' Jeff said while looking over at Kurt.

''Y-yeah..It's all okay.'' Kurt said with a soft smile.

He still wasn't going to tell them what Sebastian had said when they were alone, and how he shoved him up against the lockers.

He was still trying to forget about that day, convincing himself that it wasn't all that bad.

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a soft kiss on his cheek followed by a very loud noise of scattering glass on the other side of the room.

Kurt looked up and saw Sebastian staring at the broken glass table in front of him where he had just dropped his coffee mug.

'' I'm sorry..'' Sebastian mumbled softly before getting on his knees to pick up the glass pieces while some of the other warblers helped him while tears started forming in his eyes.

Wes patted Sebastian's shoulder while smiling softly. ''It's okay Sebastian, don't worry about it.''

Sebastian just nodded softly and just stared at the floor while picking up the glass pieces.

Jeff leaned back against Nick while watching the scene on the other side of the room while Nick was just looking at Kurt and Blaine.

''So you guys are an item now?'' Nick said while a soft smirk appeared on his lips.

Kurt blushed a bright shade of red while nodding his head softly.

Jeff looked back at Kurt and Blaine with a smile on his lips. ''Took you guys long enough.''

Blaine just smiled while nuzzling his face softly in Kurt's hair. ''It took you and Nick two years, so don't tell us that we took too long.''

Nick laughed softly while placing his arms tighter around his lover. ''I do agree with that.''

Blaine got up from the couch before giving Kurt a kiss on his forehead. ''Let's go tell Wes that you want to do audition.''

Kurt looked at Blaine and all his nervosity came back without a warning. ''I..I can't..''

Nick and Jeff just got up from the couch and both tool one of Kurt's hands to drag him over to Wes. '' You can do it Kitten.'' they both said at the same time while smiling at Kurt.

Blaine chuckled softly while walking after them while he placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders. ''I have faith in you.''

Kurt blushed softly and couldn't help but smile because of the kindness they all showed him. ''Thanks guys.''

Sebastian looked up a bit when he saw them coming over and got up on his feet while taking the bucket filled with glass. ''I'll go throw this out..'' He said softly while looking over at Wes.

Wes just nodded and watched Sebastian leave before he sighed softly.

Sebastian left the room without saying a word to Kurt or Blaine.

Blaine smiled softly before rubbing his thumbs softly over Kurt's shoulders.

Wes looked up at them and let David and Trent clean up the rest of the mess. ''Something wrong guys?''

Kurt bit softly on his lower lip while looking at Nick and Jeff who were both just staring at him.

He felt his courage leave him when he realized that they were just standing there and wouldn't help him at all.

They were there, but they wanted him to tell Wes himself.

He could feel that even more warblers in the room were staring at them so he took a deep breath.

''Just relax Kurt.'' Wes said with kind smile.

Wes already knew what Kurt was about to ask, But he just wanted to hear the words from Kurt's mouth.

''I..I could like to..join the Warblers.'' Kurt said softly.

Wes smiled and nodded softly. ''I'll talk about it later, and then we will start a vote to see if the others are okay with it.''

Kurt's eyes widened a bit. ''I don't actually have to sing?''

Wes chuckled softly before placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. ''You really think we never heard how you sang with us while you watched us? We already know that you can sing.''

Kurt smiled while while leaning a bit against Blaine.

Blaine smiled while placing his arms around Kurt's waist. ''See it wasn't that bad.''

'' Yeah Wes didn't even hit you with his gavel.'' Jeff said with a smirk.

''Oh just wait and I'll start hitting you with it.'' Wes said while punching Jeff his arm lightly.

Jeff chuckled and hid behind Nick while placing his arms around his lover's waist.

Kurt was still a bit amazed by how open Nick and Jeff were about their relationship.

They didn't even try to hide it, not even for a bit.

While he was still a bit unsure about how he should tell his father about his relationship with Blaine.

It was not that Burt would actually make a problem out of it.

Since he has already met Blaine, and allowed him to sleep over at his place.

Kurt smiled softly and looked at Blaine's face before he felt Blaine pushing a soft kiss against his forehead.

Only a day ago, Kurt thought that the times that Blaine touched his hair or grabbed his hand were the happiest moments of his life.

But right now he knew that it's not the little things that makes him happy, It's just the person who Blaine is.

Blaine was his source of happiness, And he loved every moment he spend with him.

He actually wanted to just shout out that Blaine was a great boyfriend, and that he was his.

But he was just too scared what Blaine would think.

Or even what Sebastian would do.

It was obvious to Kurt that Sebastian had dropped his mug because he saw the kiss Blaine gave him on his cheek.

Just imagine how shocked he would be if it was a kiss on the lips.

A small part of Kurt wished that Blaine would just kiss him deeply in front of Sebastian's eyes, just to show him that they belong to each other and that there was no way that Sebastian could stand in between them.

But the larger part of Kurt was just scared.

Scared that Sebastian would yell at him again, shove him up against the lockers and try to make his life a living hell.

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine and walked back over to the couch with him while Nick and Jeff followed before Wes would start the warbler meeting.

Sebastian walked back into the room and sat down next to Trent while looking over at Wes still not really sure what happened while he was gone.

Kurt just took a deep breath and felt Blaine's arms around his waist while he pulled him softly on his lap to calm him down. ''It will me okay Kurt.''

As Wes explained to the other Warblers that Kurt wanted to join them, Kurt threw a quick glance over at Sebastian.

Kurt had imagined this day, but then he would always see a very angry Sebastian who would shot angry looks at him.

Or even start shouting at him in the middle of the choir room.

But what Kurt saw now was almost a shock to him, and he almost felt guilty because of the look on Sebastian's face.

Sebastian wasn't looking angry at him, or angry at all.

Sebastian just sat there, starring at the ground while taking in everything Wes was saying.

A look on his face that almost screamed that he lost everything.

He looked scared and hurt and Kurt had a feeling that he knew exactly why Sebastian was looking this way.

He was probable just scared that Kurt would tell everyone what he did to him.

Every little thing he said to him, and that Kurt would try to bring him down.

Suddenly all his courage seemed to disappear and he felt unsure and scared again when he heard Wes asking the other warblers to raise their hand if they were okay with the fact that he would join them.


	14. Broken hearts and painful moments

**- Chapter 14 -**

* * *

><p>Kurt buried his face lightly against Blaine's shoulder as the words he had just heard still filled his head together with all the thoughts that followed behind them.<p>

''Will everyone who agrees with Kurt Hummel joining the Warblers raise their hand please?'' Wes had asked all the other warblers in the room.

Kurt had heard many sounds but he wasn't sure what to expect since he had his eyes closed while his hands gripped Blaine's arm lightly.''_What if they don't want me in the club, What if they don't even like me being here in the first place.'_' Kurt thought while all the courage had disappeared from him.  
>He was so scared that when he opened his eyes that he would see that no one was raising their hand.<p>

He felt Blaine nudge his side a bit and he opened his eyes to look at him to see what was wrong.

But Blaine just smiled and looked at the others.

Kurt swallowed softly before taking a deep breath and looked at the other warblers and could feel his cheeks turn red by what he saw.

Every single person in the room was raising his hand.

Every single one, except for Sebastian who was just staring at his feet.

Kurt could see that Trent nudged Sebastian's side a bit so he would raise his hand too but Sebastian just tried to ignore it.

Wes slammed his gavel on his desk and smiled at Kurt. '' With that we have agreed to Kurt Hummel joining the Warblers. Welcome to the Club Kurt.''

Kurt could hear everyone in the room cheer and shout his name and it made his cheeks even redder then they already were.

He leaned his head against Blaine's chest as he hugged him tightly, and he didn't even care about Jeff and Nick ruffling their hands through his hair.

He just felt so happy that he could finally be part of all this, That he finally joined the Warblers.

''Sebastian sit down we are not done with practice yet.'' Wes said while looking at Sebastian who got up and walked over to the door.

''Whatever.. Just leave me alone.'' Sebastian said before he walked out of the room leaving everyone behind looking confused at each other.

''What's wrong with him.'' Thad said while looking over at Wes who just shrugged his shoulders a bit.

''Let's just ignore it for now, he's not really in a good mood now anyway.'' Wes said before looking back at the rest. '' Let's start the practice guys.

* * *

><p>After the practice was done, Blaine had to hurry and leave to train at the gym for the Fighting club.<p>

And Kurt would have joined him if Nick and Jeff hadn't ruffled his hair into an embarrassing bed hair look.

So he told Blaine that he would join him later at the gym before he walked over to the toilet to save what he could save from his normally perfect looking hair.

He walked into the toilet and over to the mirror while trying to work on his hair when he suddenly heard someone kick against the trash can at the other side of the room.

Kurt bit softly on his lower lip while still trying to fix his hair without looking up.

Without looking he could only think of one person who would be angry enough to kick something when he came into the room.

And his thought got confirmed when he heard that voice of the boy who was there with him in the room.

''You really like screwing everything up right New guy? '' Sebastian said while he sat against the wall not even looking at Kurt.

''I'm not trying to ruin your life or anything Sebastian..'' Kurt said while still looking at the mirror fixing his hair. ''I'm simply living my life, and doing what I like.''

'' Then go live your life somewhere else, with other people instead of my friends.'' Sebastian snapped while kicking the trash can again.

''I won't leave this school Sebastian, I like it here.'' Kurt said softly when he finished his hair. '' You can make my life a living hell here, but I will still not leave here..''

''Why would you stay here.'' Sebastian said while getting up on his feet.

''I have friends here, and Blaine..He's wonderful boyfriend.'' Kurt said while looking up at Sebastian.

Kurt could see that Sebastian had been crying for a long time, Because his face had turned all red and splotchy.

No matter what Sebastian had done to him in all this time that he was on Dalton, Kurt still had the feeling that even Sebastian didn't deserve what he was going through right now.

He knew that Sebastian's heart was broken, and that he was the reason for that.

But what could he do against it? It was not like he was going to give up his friends for Sebastian, Or the love of his life.

He would never give up Blaine just so Sebastian would smile and like him.

Sebastian looked away from Kurt and stared at the floor. '' So you two are together now..''

''Yes we are..And no one can stop that.'' Kurt said while folding his arms a bit.

He wasn't scared for Sebastian right now.

Because he knew that Sebastian couldn't hurt him because of the school rules.

Sebastian just kept staring at the floor and Kurt could see that tears started streaming down his cheeks and it made him feel a but uneasy.

''I tried for a year to get close to him.. To get to know him. And to become friends with him.. And you just arrive here.. And you get a relationship with him..Like it's nothing.'' Sebastian said softly before looking up at Kurt. '' You don't even know shit about him..''

''I know enough about Blaine to know that I love him, and that he loves me.'' Kurt said while getting a little bit angry.

Sebastian bit his lower lip softly while looking at Kurt.'' you really think that you were even welcome at the warbler practice if you hadn't slithered into Blaine's personal life.''

'' I never slithered into his life Sebastian. Blaine and I became friends and you just need to accept that..'' Kurt said while looking at Sebastian. '' You can't stop me from being here, so stop trying.''

''The only reason they accepted you into the warblers is because you are in a relationship with Blaine, So that they won't lose their lead singer.'' Sebastian said angry.

'' Shut up Sebastian!.'' Kurt snapped. ''Stop trying to ruin my life! You won't get Blaine by hurting me, He will only start disliking you!.''

Sebastian bit his lower lip again and walked over to the sink to wash his face. '' I will never agree to you singing a solo in the club.. You are just not worthy of that.''

Kurt sighed softly and started walking over to the door.

He knew Sebastian was right about that, because he felt like that too. But he didn't care about getting solo's. '' Who cares about solo's Sebastian, As long as we have fun while being there with our friends.''

Sebastian looked up at Kurt who just stood there calm. ''What are you.. Some kind of Perfect human being?.. Not even getting angry..Accepting everything that happens around you..''

Kurt sighed softly before walking over to the door. ''Just accept the relationship I have with Blaine.. I won't stop you from being friends with him. That's the reason why I never told him how you act around me.''

''It makes me sick how you act like you are all big and great, and how you think that the world moves just for you'' Sebastian said softly while looking at Kurt.

Kurt placed his hand on the door knob without even looking back at Sebastian. '' You should look inside of the mirror and say that one more time to your own reflection, because you are the one who is acting all big here. I'm just simply telling you the truth.''

* * *

><p>With that Kurt just left the toilet and could hear that Sebastian kicked the trash can against the door right after Kurt closed it behind him.<p>

He knew he had made Sebastian even angier at him, but he didn't care.

He just hoped that there would be a day that Sebastian would just accept it that he was there, at Dalton, having a relationship with the boy he loved.

Kurt would have liked it if Sebastian would just walk up to him and say, _**''Hey let's be friends, and forget everything that happened.'' **_Even though asking for that would be just too much.  
>Kurt just took a deep breath before walking into the gym to meet up with Blaine.<br>Planning to once again just ignore what had happened and tell Blaine the little white lies that he was fine and nothing had happened.


	15. Hidden truth

**-Chapter 15 -**

* * *

><p>All nice things are bound to end some time.<p>

So this week was over faster then Blaine and Kurt both wanted.

It was Friday and they had already finished their school day so Kurt was packing his stuff together so he could go back to Lima Ohio.

He already got a call from his dad that he finished his car on Thursday, but he was allowed to stay at Blaine's house till Friday.

Blaine stood next to Kurt while helping him fold his clothes and placing it back in his suitcase.

They didn't talk, they just stood there packing Kurt's stuff.

Sometimes their hands would brush against each other and a smile would appear on both boys their face.

But other then that they had no contact right now.

They were both just trying to figure out how to get Kurt back in Blaine's house as soon as possible.

''Can't you just tell your dad that you want to stay longer?'' Blaine asked when Kurt closed his suitcase when he finished packing.

Kurt smiled sadly while looking back at Blaine.'' You know I can't do that Blaine, I promised dad to help him in the tire shop on the weekends because he pays Dalton for me.''

''I could pay Dalton for you..If that means that you will stay with me..'' Blaine said while placing his head softly against Kurt's shoulder.

''How romantic that sounds.. But I really can't accept that Blaine, Plus I can't leave my dad alone forever..at least not yet.'' Kurt smiled softly while stroking his hand through Blaine's hair.

Blaine gave a soft kiss on Kurt's shoulder, smiling softly while looking at his face.

Kurt placed his suitcase on the floor and sat down on Blaine's bed while Blaine sat down next to him.

Blaine smiled softly at Kurt while giving a soft kiss on his forehead ''How late will your dad arrive to pick you up?''

'' He can arrive between now and thirty minutes, depends on the traffic.'' Kurt said with a soft smile while closing his eyes.

Blaine trailed soft kisses from Kurt's cheek down to his neck while pulling him softly closer to him. '' hm.. maybe you should wear a scarf or shawl Kurt, the marks I left yesterday are still kind of visible.''

Kurt chuckled softly before planting a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead. ''Next time be a bit more careful when you leave marks okay Blaine?''

Blaine smiled softly while trailing soft kisses over Kurt's neck. '' of course babe.''

Blaine pulled Kurt softly on his lap while cuddling him very close against him. ''I'm going to miss you Kurt.''

Kurt laughed softly and pulled his head back a bit to look at Blaine's face. '' I'm only home for the weekend Blaine, I'll be back at Dalton with you on Monday.''

'' I know, but I'm still going to miss you Kurt.'' Blaine said while smiling softly before he leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Kurt's lips.''

Kurt answered his kiss by leaning forward to press his lips hard against Blaine's.

Blaine forced their body's closer against each other by pulling softly on Kurt's shirt and placing his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt placed his arms around Blaine's neck and smiled softly while looking at his face. '' I love you so much Blaine.''

Blaine smiled and leaned in to peck Kurt's lips softly again. ''I love you too, you are the love of my life. And I will never let you go again.''

Kurt smiled while he felt his face turn warm because of the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

Blaine just smiled and gave soft kisses on his cheek but pulled back when he heard the doorbell ring. '' I guess your dad found my house.''

Kurt smiled softly and got off Blaine's lap after giving him one last peck on his lips. '' It seems so.''

Blaine got up from his bed and picked up Kurt's suitcase while Kurt looked into the mirror to cover the marks in his neck a bit.

Blaine chuckled softly while he walked over to his front door to open it for Burt. ''Good day sir.''

Burt took Kurt's suitcase from Blaine's hand and smiled softly. '' I told you before, Just call me Burt.''

Blaine smiled softly and nodded while looking back at Kurt who walked past him to greet his dad.

'' Hey dad, thanks for picking me up.'' Kurt said with a smile.

'' No problem kiddo, do you have everything?'' Burt said while holding up Kurt's suitcase a bit.

''I do think so, and if I forgot something I can always get it back on Monday.'' Kurt said with a smile.

Burt nodded and held his hand to Blaine. ''Thanks for taking care of Kurt.''

''It was my pleasure sir.'' Blaine said with a smile while he shook Burt's hand.

''Burt.'' Burt just said while letting go of his hand and walking back to his car to put the suitcase on the back seat.

Blaine smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head. ''Y..Yeah sorry about that, It's just the way I was raised.''

'' Your parents raised you well then, but I just don't like formality's.'' Burt said with a smile.

Kurt looked over at Blaine while he bit his lip softly.

He didn't wanted that Blaine felt uneasy while talking about his parents.

Blaine just smiled softly and looked back at Kurt. ''I'll see you Monday Kurt.''

Kurt nodded softly while looking back at Burt for a second to see what he was doing.

But when he saw that Burt was still busy getting his suitcase in the back of his car he just leaned to Blaine and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

Blaine kissed his lips softly and smiled when they broke their kiss.

Kurt grabbed his jacket and put it on before he walked over to the passenger seat of his dad's car while Burt shut the door of the back seat taking one more look at Blaine before opening the door to the drivers seat* '' Have a nice day Kid, And know that you're welcome anytime.''

Blaine smiled and waved at them. '' I will remember that sir..euhm.. Burt''

Burt just laughed softly before he got into the car and closing the door.

Kurt laughed softly and just shook his head while looking at Blaine's face that was turning a bit red because he was ashamed. '' Bye Blaine, I'll see you Monday.''

'' I'll call you'' Blaine said with a smile while leaning a bit against his doorpost.

Kurt smiled and got into the car while buckling his seat belt and waving until Burt drove around the corner of the street.

''So, you and Blaine are an item now?'' Burt asked while looking at the street.

Kurt felt his cheeks turn red while he stared at his father.  
><em>''How did he know.. did he see the kiss? He won't get mad right?.. he knows that I'm gay, and that things like this could happen. Oh please don't let him be mad..'' <em>

All these things were racing through Kurt's head while he looked shocked at his father.

Burt just laughed softly while seeing the shocked look on Kurt's face. ''Calm down kiddo, this was bound to happen. Back home the only thing you talked about was Blaine when I asked you how school was. You really think that I didn't notice your crush on him?''

Kurt sighed softly while he stroke his hand through his own hair. ''What gave away that we are in a relationship, did you see the kiss I gave him?''

Burt stopped at a traffic light and looked over at Kurt. ''No, I saw the marks on your neck.''

Kurt blushed more and grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled it up more to cover his neck. '' O..oh..okay.''

Burt laughed softly. ''Don't worry too much about it, I just think that it will be time that we have the talk then..''

Kurt felt a cold shudder run down his spine while he looked shocked at Burt. ''No it's not''

''I know that it will be hard talking about this with me, And I know that I won't be able to tell you everything bu-'' Burt was cut off by Kurt who just put his finders in his ears and started to sing some random song that appeared in his head. '' Come on Kurt, This is for me just as hard as for you.'' Burt sighed softly while pulling Kurt's hands down while keeping his eyes on the road.

'' I'm sure I know how it all works dad, I don't want to hear about it..'' Kurt said while looking out of the window.

''Then I'll just have to get a good talk with Blaine.'' Burt said while looking at Kurt for a second.

''No! Come on dad..I..I'm sure that Blaine already knows how to treat me..and how it works..'' Kurt said while placing his hands against his face in embarrassment.

'' He didn't touch you right Kurt?'' Burt said a bit harsher.

''No! Come on dad.. we are not doing anything yet.'' Kurt said while his face turned red again.

'' Good..'' Burt said softly. ''I don't want you guys to just do it without feelings or real love..''

''W...We won't do that dad'' Kurt said while staring out of the window. ''He respects my body and would never do anything that I don't want.''

''Well you are already seventeen, I guess you are getting to that age.. where you experiment.''

''lalalalalala'' Kurt just said while sticking his fingers in his ears again.

Burt just sighed softly and waited till Kurt would take out his fingers again. ''I'll just get you some pamphlets about it.''

Kurt sighed softly. ''Don't worry so much about it dad..''

Burt nodded while placing his hand on the back of Kurt's head to stroke through his hair a bit. ''Just tell me when something happens...I mean.. not when IT happens.. but when something bad happens..you know..''

Kurt chuckled softly. ''Yeah I know dad..''

''Good kiddo'' Burt said while smiling softly '' So this Blaine kid, is he really always that formal to people?''

'' Yeah actually he is, He always treats everyone with respect.'' Kurt said with a smile.

''His parents are probable very proud of him.'' Burt said with a smile.

Kurt stared out of the window and bit softly on his lower lip. ''If only that were true.. Blaine didn't see his parents in over a year.''

Burt sighed softly. '' You should have told me sooner Kurt.. then I wouldn't have said anything about his parents in front of him.''

''I never thought that you would talk about them dad, If I knew that I would have told you.''

* * *

><p>The rest of the drive was pretty much a repeat of what had already happened.<p>

Burt tried to give Kurt the talk some times when he caught him off guard, but Kurt would just put his fingers in his ears and start shouting random stuff.

Burt gave up when Kurt put on the radio so that he wouldn't have to listen to him about it anymore.

But Kurt knew that Burt would probable try to talk about it again sooner or later when they would get home.

So when they got home Kurt just took his suitcase and told Burt that he would unpack it and then work on his homework in his room so that he could at least avoid to talk about it the rest of the day.


	16. Love is war

**- Chapter 16 -**

* * *

><p>The weeks flew by like they were nothing.<p>

The spring showers disappeared and the sun began to shine more and more every day.

It was getting hot and you could feel and see that summer was now in it's full glory.

Especially at Dalton you could see that the summer was there.

At lunch all the students would just go outside, lay in the grass or sit on the benches near the gardens.

It was a really nice sight to see, All the gardens filled with different kinds of blue and red flowers.

You could smell the fragrance of the flowers everywhere you walked on the Dalton grounds.

And it worked pretty calming after a long stressful school day.

But with all the hot weather, there also came little problems.

Like how hot the school uniform gets, and the heat making you all lazy and sweaty.

And if there was one thing that Kurt didn't like it was feeling lazy and sweaty.

Kurt sat against the fountain and leaned his head a bit against Blaine's leg, who was sitting on the edge of the fountain.

next to Blaine Nick was sitting who had Jeff next to him laying on the edge with his head on Nick's lap.

all four had dropped their blazers on the floor somewhere in the shadows to keep them cool, and Jeff didn't even care about his shirt so he had it all unbuttoned.

School was already over for them but none of them wanted to go back to the dorm or their house to sit in their hot rooms, and Kurt didn't feel like sitting in his hot car for his two hours drive back home yet.  
>So they just sat there to spend some more time together.<p>

'' Ugh I would just roll over into this fountain to cool down, if I wasn't scared of getting expelled from the school.'' Jeff said while looking at the water.

'' Hm You are not the only one.'' Nick said with a soft chuckle.

Kurt looked up at them and smiled a bit before looking up at Blaine. ''It's getting too hot, how do you guys even survive a whole year with those hot blazers.''

''We don't have to wear our blazers all the time, as long as we wear something with the Dalton logo attached on it.'' Blaine said before bringing his water bottle to his lips to drink.

''hm..time to get some shirts with the logo then.'' Kurt said while closing his eyes a bit.

Nick chuckled softly while he stroke his hand through Jeff's hair who was clearly dozing off because of the warmth. ''Jeff and I once sticked a dalton patch on our chest and just walked without a shirt.''  
>''Did they accept that?'' Kurt said while perking an eyebrow.<br>''Of course not'' Nick laughed. ''We nearly got ourselves expelled.''

Kurt got up on his feet and yawned softly. ''Maybe I should just go home, before I fall asleep too.''

''You could always sleep at my apartment if it gets to late for you to drive back.'' Blaine said with a soft smile.

''No sorry Blaine, I have to help my dad in the shop tomorrow, I can come over after I'm done at the shop if you want.'' Kurt said while leaning down to plant a kiss against Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled softly against his lips and kissed him back. ''Sure, will you stay for the night then?''

Kurt smiled while looking at his lover who was trying to convince him by looking at him with his so called puppy dog eyes.'' I really get why they call you Pup Blaine, But sure I'll stay.''

Blaine smiled wide and pulled Kurt softly on his lap. '' Thanks Kurt.''

Kurt placed his head against Blaine's shoulder and planted a soft kiss against his neck which made the boy underneath him shudder a bit.

''I love you.'' Blaine said with a smile on his lips. ''You are the love of my life Kurt.''

Kurt blushed softly and pulled back to look at Blaine's face* ''And you are mine Blaine.''

Blaine smiled before he leaned forward to press his lips hard against Kurt's.

'' Look I know you guys don't care and stuff but.. I'm still here.'' Nick said with a soft chuckle which made Kurt blush a bit.

The one moment Blaine and Nick were just laughing about it with each other, but the next moment Nick and Jeff were suddenly both falling with their back into the fountain.  
>''Wow! what the heck'' Kurt yelled out while he got up from Blaine's lap.<p>

''God Nick! I know I said that I would love to get in here but this was not a good idea.'' Jeff said while he sat in the fountain still half asleep.

''It wasn't he dude, I got pushed.'' Nick said while rubbing the back of his head which he hit against the ground.

'' Nicky are you okay?'' Jeff said while getting on his knees and looking at the back of Nick's head.

''Yeah I'm okay babe, don't worry. It's just a bump.'' Nick said while looking up at the girl who pushed them in the fountain with a angry look on his face. ''...what was that for.''

Jeff looked up and the concerned look on his face changed into shock when he saw who pushed them in the fountain. ''Sil..what are you doing here..''

Kurt looked at the girl who was still standing next to him.

She was shaking in anger and tears started welling up in her eyes while she looked at Jeff.

Nick took a look at Jeff and then back at the girl and his anger disappeared completely. '' I should have recognized you.. from all the pictures Jeff showed me.'' Nick said as he got up and helped Jeff to get back on his feet too.

Jeff just stared a bit at the water while grabbing Nick's sleeve.

''How could you do this to me Jeff..What did I do to deserve this..'' Sil said while looking at Jeff.

Kurt looked over at Blaine to ask what was going on but saw that Blaine was looking worried at the scene in front of them so he just placed his head against Blaine's chest while watching what was going to happen.

Jeff just kept staring at the water while he kept clinging on Nick's sleeve. '' Sil..I never wanted to hurt you..this just happened..''

'' Nothing happens without a reason Jeff.. I thought that what we had was something special..'' Sil said while tears started rolling over her cheeks.

Jeff just clinged more to Nick while he was trying to make no sounds, Hiding the fact that he was on the verge of breaking down in tears.

'' I'm sure that what you had was special, Bu-'' Nick tried to say but Sil just cut him off by yelling.

''You just shut up will you! I'm not talking to you, This is all your fault! So don't try to tell me what to do Nick!'' Sil yelled while more tears formed in her eyes.

Nick sighed softly and wanted to place his arm around Jeff to comfort him but was hesitating to do it because he didn't want to cause even more trouble for Jeff by making Sil jealous.

So Nick just placed his hand on Jeff's lower back and pushed him to the edge of the fountain to get out before someone saw them in the fountain.

Sil took a step back when she had the feeling that they were getting too close to her. '' I really dislike you Nick.. I should have told him not to see you anymore when I still had the chance..''  
>''You couldn't...That would have been unfair..'' Nick said while looking at Sil.<br>''Then what is this! To me!'' Sil yelled at Nick, angry at the fact that Nick even dared to talk to her.

Jeff looked up at Sil while tears streamed down his face. '' Silvana...

Sil stopped yelling and just stared a bit at Jeff.

'' I'm sorry..I'm sorry that I love Nick.. But I can't help it.. I really..Truly was happy with you, But what Nick and I have..is something more special then what we had.'' Tears kept streaming down Jeff's face as he let go of Nick's sleeve while looking at Sil. '' I really loved you.. and I still do.. God I love you so much Sil.. and you will always have a place in my heart.. it's just.. not enough to continue our relationship.. Because my feelings for Nick are just way too big.''

Sil started crying even more and dropped on her knees while she placed her hands against her face. ''We..could have tried..''

Kurt bit his lower lip while watching and felt like he had to do something to help them, but Blaine just placed his arms around his waist and tugged him closer against his body. ''Don't Kurt.. this has nothing to do with us'' Blaine whispered softly while kissing Kurt's cheek.

''But it's all so sad Blaine.. they still love each other.. but Jeff loves Nick more.. just imagine what Nick is feeling now.. he's just standing there..Listening to how Jeff still loves her..'' Kurt whispered softly trying to keep his voice steady as tears started forming in his eyes.  
>'' Sweety..just let them handle this..'' Blaine said while wiping Kurt's tears away.<p>

Nick pulled his hand away from Jeff's back and watched as Jeff walked over to Sil to kneel next to her.

'' Sil.. I will always be there for you if you need me.. just not as your lover..'' Jeff said while placing his hand on her shoulder.

'' Why.. are you such an idiot Jeff, how can you expect me to be your friend.. while watching from the sidelines how someone else gives you the love that I am supposed to give you..'' Sil said while looking up at Jeff.

Jeff smiled softly and stroke some hair out of Sil's face to look at her. '' I'm so-''

Jeff was suddenly cut off by sil who just flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Kurt could see the shocked look on Jeff's face and looked quickly at Nick.

he half expected Nick to be furious, crying or to even run away.

But he didn't.

Nick just stood there and watched how the girl kissed his boyfriend.

He didn't like to see it, but he couldn't interfere with it either.  
>Nick just had the feeling that he was not in the right to stop what was going on in front of him.<br>Since he stole Jeff from Sil in the first place.

Jeff just sat there, not moving while Sil kissed him.

He was just staring at her not moving an inch and not kissing back either.

The only movement he made was blinking his eyes when even more tears streamed down his face.

Nick bit his lower lip and couldn't stop his tears anymore which started flowing down his face.

He hated seeing his boyfriend in pain like this.  
>Nick placed his hand on his mouth and started sobbing softly.<p>

Sil just pulled back and looked at Jeff's facebefore she looked over at Nick. ''..You better be good for him..If I find out that you are hurting him.. I know where to find you '' Sil said before she got up and ran away from them.

'' Sil! '' Jeff got up to run after her but Nick walked over to him and hugged him close against his body what calmed Jeff down.

''I'm so sorry Nicky.. I never..Expected her to..'' Jeff started but Nick just planted a soft kiss on his lips.

''It's okay Jeffy.. I already expected this to happen sooner or later..'' Nick said while stroking his hand through Jeff's hair*

Jeff looked at the way Sil had run to and saw that she was already out of sight.

''It will all work out fine Jeff..'' Nick said while kissing his cheek softly. ''There will be a time that she forgives us.. or at least you.''

Jeff nodded and smiled softly before looking over at Blaine and Kurt. '' Sorry about tha-..Kitten are you crying?''

Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck while he sobbed softly. '' shut up Jeff''

Jeff just smiled softly and walked over to them with Nick.

He placed his hand on Kurt's head and stroke his hand through his hair. '' It's okay Kitten, thank you for caring for me.''

Kurt sobbed softly and kept his face hidden from the others while mumbling softly. '' t..that's what friends are for right?..''

Blaine smiled softly as he planted a soft kiss on Kurt's forehead.

Nick smiled and pressed a kiss against Jeff's wet hair. '' Let's go to our dorm room for a shower and some dry clothes.''

Jeff smiled softly and nodded his head. '' Let's go Nicky.''

Kurt pulled his face back and wiped his tears away with his sleeve as he watched his friends leave for their dorm room after saying their goodbye's


	17. Just stop embarrassing me please

**- Chapter 17 -**

* * *

><p>The shock of the day was still fresh in Kurt's head.<p>

And he felt really bad for his friends after what had happened that day.

How Sil screamed against Jeff, And Nick was unable to do anything to help him.

How Nick knew that it would only make things worse if he tried to calm Jeff down.

Kurt felt so relieved when Sil finally left them alone again.

Though he really wished that she had just gone home, and that nothing had happened with her.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived home and opened to door to get inside the place where he felt most safe. '' Dad, I'm home!''<p>

'' welcome back kid '' Burt said from the living room. '' What took you so long to get home?

Kurt took off his jacket and hung it on the coat stand before walking over to the living room. '' First it was just too hot to drive, But then one of my friends got into trouble with his ex girlfriend.''

'' I thought you were on a all boys school?'' Burt said while looking over at Kurt.

'' Yes it is, She just walked in on the school grounds and started yelling at him about..stuff.'' Kurt felt that it would not really be necessary to tell his dad about Jeff's personal problems. '' And it's not forbidden for girls to come over to Dalton. As long as they don't stay for the night.''

Burt looked over at Kurt and frowned a little. '' and still that school has no Sex Education classes?''

Kurt already felt where this talk was going and regretted it that he even started about sil.

He should have just told Burt that he was in a big traffic jam or something.

'' No.. We don't have Sex Ed classes..'' Kurt said with a soft sigh. '' Like I told you before.''

Burt took his bag and took some pamphlets out of it. '' I did get something for you, and I want you to read them and then come over to me when you have questions.''

Burt handed the pamphlets to Kurt and Kurt eyes widened at the sight of them.

They were all pamphlets about how it is when two boys are having sex.

'' Oh god dad please stop this.. I don't want to talk about it.'' Kurt said while throwing the pamphlets back on the table.

'' Kurt it is just as awkward for me as it is for you. But I don't want you to get hurt.'' Burt said while looking over at Kurt. '' You are all I care about, And I want you to stay happy. And for that you need to be prepared.''

'' No I don't dad.. Blaine is a really Nice boyfriend.. and he would never rush things with me. We..We are not even planning on doing things anytime soon..'' Kurt said with a soft blush.

'' Kurt.. you don't plan these things.. they just happen when you are both in the mood.'' Burt said with a soft sigh.

'' Lalalala'' Kurt said while sticking his fingers in his ears.

Burt took kurt's wrists and pulled his hands from his ears. '' Do I really have to force you to listen to me Kurt?''

Kurt looked away from his dad and heard the doorbell ring and he felt relieved since his dad wouldn't be able to talk about it when someone was there with them. '' I'll open the door''

Burt let go of Kurt and sighed softly. '' we are not done with this Kurt..''

Kurt walked over to the door and opened it and saw Blaine in front of his door. '' Blaine.. what are you doing here?''

Blaine just smiled and held up Kurt's bag before leaning forward to kiss his lips softly. '' You forgot something.''

Kurt smiled softly while kissing Blaine's lips back. '' You didn't have to come all the way to my house for my bag. We see each other tomorrow remember? you wanted me to come over in the weekend.''

'' Oh don't worry about it. '' Blaine smiled softly. ''I love being with you so I thought that I'll surprise you by just coming over and dropping off your bag myself.''

Kurt smiled softly but then he remembered the talk he was having with his father.

What if Burt wanted to talk about it with them both.

What if he started talking about sex with Blaine, wouldn't Blaine think his dad was weird? Or would he freak out about it?

Blaine saw the terrified look on kurt's face and kissed his forehead softly. '' is there something wrong Kurt?''

Burt walked over to the door. '' Oh great timing Blaine, come on in.''

Kurt looked over at Burt and shook his head. '' Dad please stop..I'll go bring my bad upstairs and put on some more comfortable clothes''

Kurt gave Blaine a soft kiss on his cheek and walked over to the stairs to go to his room.

Blaine walked into the house and closed the door behind him and walked to the living room with Burt.

'' Why doesn't Dalton have Sex Ed class Blaine?'' Burt said while walking back over to the pamphlets on the table.

Blaine laughed softly and finally understood why Kurt looked so scared. '' I don't know sir but even if Dalton had Sex Ed classes they won't cover gay sex.''

Burt nodded softly and looked over at Blaine. '' What do you know about it?''

Blaine just sat down on the couch and smiled softly at Burt who sat down on a chair. ''I know enough sir. I did read some pamphlets about std's and protection. And I also looked things up on the internet.''

'' So you are prepared for it..'' Burt said, not really sure if he should feel relieved or scared that Blaine would want to do stuff sooner then Kurt.

'' Yes sir I am prepared, But I would never push Kurt into doing anything with me. I want our first time to be special for the both of us. And not just something random that happens while we are drunk or something.'' Blaine smiled softly. '' I love Kurt, and he means the world to me. I will protect him and be there for him whenever he needs me.

Burt smiled softly and could see in Blaine's eyes that he meant every word he said.

'' I trust you kid, So better don't disappoint me ever.'' Burt said while handing him the pamphlets. '' Can you talk about it with Kurt? He won't listen to me.''

'' I can try sir'' Blaine said with a smile while taking the pamphlets.

'' Please just call me Burt.'' Burt said with a smile before getting up. '' I'm going to make some food, would you like to eat here Blaine?''

Blaine got up from the couch and smiled softly. '' I would love to S..Burt, I'll go talk with Kurt in his room.''

'' Okay, good luck with Kurt'' Burt said while walking over to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kurt just finished getting dressed when he saw Blaine coming into his room. ''Hey Blaine, something wrong?''<p>

Blaine shook his head with a smile and placed the pamphlets on Kurt's nightstand. ''We should talk though.''

Kurt looked at the pamphlets and bit his lower lip softly. '' I really.. don't want to talk about that Blaine.''

Blaine sat down on kurt's bed and slowly took his hands and pulled him softly closer to him so Kurt would straddle his lap. '' I know Kurt, but don't worry.''

Kurt smiled softly while he placed his head on Blaine's shoulder. '' I just don't feel comfortable with talking about it.''

'' I just want you to be prepared for when it happens.'' Blaine said while kissing Kurt's head softly. '' So you won't get scared.''

Kurt just sighed softly while giving a soft kiss against Blaine's neck.

'' One thing can always lead to another, and before you know it.. it can happen.'' Blaine said with a soft smile.

'' I don't really believe in that..'' Kurt said with a soft smile.

Blaine places his arms softly around Kurt's waist.'' That is because you only watch romantic movies, But Kurt.. it's not always like in those movies.''

'' But I want my first time to be like in the movies.. it always looks so perfect..'' Kurt said softly.

'' No matter how your first time is.. it will always be just the way it is supposed to be.'' Blaine said softly while kissing Kurt's cheek softly. ''If the mood is right..it can always happen.''

'' How do you know when the mood is right..'' Kurt said with a soft smile while pulling his head back a bit and looking at Blaine's face.

Blaine just smiled and leaned forward to give a soft peck on Kurt's lips. ''You will feel it, believe me.''

Kurt shook his head softly. '' I don't really believe in that.. that moods can change it if you want it or not.''

Blaine thought for a second and then just sighed softly and knew that the only way of getting Kurt to believe him was to get him in the mood right now.

Blaine didn't wanted to hurt Kurt so he just started slowly by moving his hands softly over Kurt's back and leaning closer against him to kiss his neck softly.

Kurt bit his lower lip softly at the touch of his boyfriend as he leaned his head back a bit so Blaine would have more access to his neck.

Blaine smiled softly against Kurt's neck and started to trail soft kisses over his skin before he pulled Kurt even closer against him.

''O..Okay I get it..'' Kurt whimpered softly in pleasure.

Blaine pulled back from Kurt's neck and looked into his eyes before leaning forward to kiss his lips deeply.

Kurt moaned softly against Blaine's lips before he placed his hands against blaine's chest to grab his shirt softly.

Blaine flicked his tongue softly over Kurt's slightly parted lips while he slowly moved his hands under Kurt's shirt to move them over his back.

Kurt moaned softly while he parted his lips more to let Blaine enter his mouth while rubbing his tongue softly against his as he started to unbutton Blaine's shirt without really realizing what he was doing.

Blaine moaned softly into Kurt's mouth while exploring every inch of his mouth with his tongue while he pulled Kurt's shirt off over his head.

'' I..Love you Blaine..'' Kurt said softly when they broke the kiss softly.

They were both panting slightly and Kurt was still unbuttoning Blaine's shirt when they suddenly heard knocking on the door. ''Guys food is almost ready, are you coming back downstairs?''

Both looked at each other and only now remembered that Burt was also in the house.

'' Euhm.. we.. should go downstairs.'' Blaine said while he started to button up his shirt again.

Kurt nodded softly. ''Yes dad, we will be downstairs in a minute.'' He smiled softly at Blaine and leaned forward to kiss his lips again. '' I'll read those pamphlets tonight.''

Blaine smiled softly and took some deep breaths to calm himself down a bit. ''And after you read them we can talk about it at my place.''

Kurt blushed slightly and nodded softly. '' I..Would love that.'''

''We have more then enough time to do things like this.'' Blaine said with with a smile.

'' Yes, Because we will stay together forever.'' Kurt said while kissing Blaine's lips softly.

Blaine kissed his lips back with a slight blush on his cheeks. '' I love you Kurt.''

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's lips again. '' I love you too Blaine.  
>''And you can always ask me anything about those pamphlets okay Kurt?'' Blaine said while getting up from the bed with Kurt.<br>'' I will.'' Kurt said with a soft smile while he pulled his shirt back on.  
>They both smiled at each other before walking down to get something to eat.<p> 


	18. Raindrops on kittens

**- Chapter 18 -**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting downstairs at the kitchen table eating some toast while he thought a bit about the day before.<p>

How Blaine had tried to show him that things could always happen on the moments you least expect it.

Kurt sighed softly and he was glad that his dad had already left for work, since he wouldn't like to explain why his cheeks would randomly turn red every time he thought about that moment on his bed with Blaine.

It all felt so perfect to him, and he really expected that he would be nervous when it happened.

But he wasn't, not on that perfect moment.

He was nervous now though.

Nervous to go over to Blaine's house after his breakfast.

Nervous of what would happen, and nervous about if he would be good enough.

Even though Kurt knew that the chance was big that they wouldn't even do anything today.

* * *

><p>When Kurt finally finished his toast he got up and looked over at his clock.<p>

He had told Blaine that he would meet him around two o'clock, and it was only ten in the morning now.

Kurt just did the dishes and walked over to the coat stand to get his coat to put it on.

It was not like Blaine would mind if he came sooner anyway.

He would just go to the lima bean and get some coffee before calling Blaine that he would be there earlier.

Then Blaine would still have an hour the time to clean up whatever mess he has in his house.

Kurt smiled when he stepped into his car and started driving in the direction of the Lima bean.

* * *

><p>It was a pretty quiet drive to the lima bean, and nothing out of the ordinary happened until he actually got there.<p>

Kurt had just ordered a Grande nonfat mocha and was waiting for it when he got a call on his phone.

When he took a look at the name on his phone a smile appeared on his lips and he accepted the call immediately.

'' Hey Blaine.'' He said with a cheerful voice.

But the response he got in return didn't sound as cheerful as the one he had given him.

'' Hey Kurt.. I just want to call to cancel our date today, my..house is a total mess.'' Blaine's voice said hesitantly.

Kurt frowned a bit and took his coffee when his name was called and walked out of the Lima bean so he wouldn't have too much background noises. '' You know I don't mind some stuff laying around.''

'' Yeah I know baby, But I really need to clean this mess up.'' Blaine said softly.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee before he responded. '' Don't worry Blaine, I will just help you clean up the mess you made. It can't be that much anyway. I saw your apartment and it always looks clean.''

Blaine just laughed softly. '' Believe me Kurt, It's a mess.''

Kurt shook his head but then remembered Kurt couldn't see that since they were calling on the phone. '' Not possible, you are too tidy to get a big mess in your house.''

Kurt took another sip of his coffee but almost choked on it when he heard a other voice on the other end of the line.

'' Who are you calling squirt?'' A voice said that Kurt didn't recognize.

'' No one.. '' Kurt could hear Blaine say.

Though it sounded unclear, like Blaine was holding his hand against the phone to block out the sound.

Even though he did a poor job at it because Kurt could still hear everything.

'' Then hang up and get over here, I need your help.'' The voice said a bit annoyed.

'' Just a minute, go to the bathroom and I will be there in a minute to help you. And get out of those clothes already.. Stop making a mess..'' Blaine said before he placed the phone against his ear again.

'' You just want to see me naked you bastard'' Kurt could hear the voice shout from further away, probable because he was walking away from Blaine and his phone.

Kurt just stood there next to his car.

Trying to convince himself that what he had just heard was just a lame joke.

'' Kurt are you still there?'' Blaine said a bit concerned. '' Sorry about that, I have to go now. I'll see you Monday in class okay?''

Before Kurt could even answer Blaine had already hung up the phone.

What was going on in Blaine's house, and who was that person with him.

Kurt knew that Blaine would never cheat on him. And that he would never do anything to hurt Kurt.

But the feelings about the conversation, and the scared thoughts in Kurt's head were still not changing.

Kurt sat down in his car and drank his coffee while thinking about the conversation.

Blaine never told him that someone would come over.

Would Blaine have been scared that Kurt wouldn't accept it? That he would make some kind of drama about it?

Though that was actually exactly what Kurt was doing right now.

Making a drama about something that probable wasn't even worth it.

Kurt sighed softly and threw his empty coffee cup away before he started his car again._'' I'll just go over to him, I don't care about a mess..I just need to know what the heck is going on''_Kurt thought to himself while he fastened his seat belt.

* * *

><p>The one hour drive he still had left seemed to take even longer then it normally did.<p>

To make it even worse, A summer shower had just started pouring down making it pretty hard to see the road in front of him

Kurt could feel his heart pounding in his chest when he finally drove into the street of Blaine's house.

When he parked his car he even had to take a minute to calm himself down.  
>''<em>Just stay calm idiot.. there is nothing going on in there, I have faith in Blaine, And that will never change'' <em>He thought to himself while he unfastened his seat belt.

He got out of the car and ran over to the gate to open it to get to Blaine's house without getting too wet.

It looked just as normal as always.

No sight of anything out of the ordinary going on in the house.

It didn't even look that messy.

And still Kurt had the feeling that his heart was pounding right out of his chest any minute now.

He took a deep breath when he stood in front of the door and pushed on the door bell.

'' Get your ass back here! '' Kurt could hear Blaine shouting from the inside of his house.

But before Kurt could even wonder who Blaine was talking to the door flew open.

Kurt looked up at him and Kurt could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

Because instead of his boyfriend, a good looking man opened the door.

Blue eyes were staring at Kurt and Kurt couldn't help noticing that the man in front of him, looking to be in his late twenty's, was completely naked.

The only this holding him from exposing too much was a while towel that hang loosely around his hips.

And to make things even worse his brown hair was dripping wet showing that he had just come out of the shower.

'' May I help you?'' The man said while looking at Kurt.

But Kurt couldn't get anything out of his throat.

Who was this strange man and what was he even doing in Blaine's house.

Blaine pushed the man away from the door.

Kurt noticed that Blaine was only wearing his boxers and that he was dripping wet too which made even more tears appear in his eyes.

Blaine looked at Kurt and noticed his boyfriends tears. '' Kurt..it's not..''

Before he could even finish his sentence Kurt had already ran away from him into the pouring rain, not even bothering about getting into his car.

''KURT!'' Kurt could hear Blaine shouting after him but Kurt didn't even care about turning back to him to listen to an explanation about what was going on.

Right now, He just wanted to be away from him, as far as possible.

It didn't take long before he found himself out of breath and falling down to his knees onto the pavement with his face against his hands, sobbing loudly.

He didn't even care about the people who stared at him as they passed him quickly to avoid the rain while he just sat there crying.

He ignored everything around him and everything he had just seen just repeated in his mind.

The good looking naked man in front of him, his boyfriend who was almost naked and wet too..

The way Blaine had shouted his name when he ran away.

The way Blaine had said that he was calling no one earlier.

Kurt was sobbing so loud that he didn't even noticed when Blaine kneeled next to him.

Blaine didn't even say anything to Kurt, He just pulled him close against him.

Kurt didn't mind it at all, that Blaine was there.

He liked the warm feeling of his boyfriend against him.

Even of his boyfriend was soaked wet just like him.

He grabbed the shirt that Blaine had thrown on before he ran outside of his house after Kurt.

Kurt just wanted the pain to go away, to hear Blaine's laugh while he would tell him that it was all just a joke and that nothing had happened between him and the older man in his house.

To just go back to Blaine's house and finding the guy, who ever he was, to just be a really good friend that was there for a prank.

'' Kurt.. don't worry so much baby.. you know you are the only one for me.'' Blaine whispered softly into Kurt's ear.

Kurt nodded softly, but his tears wouldn't stop appearing in his eyes.

Blaine softly pecked his lips and smiled softly while looking at Kurt.

'' Come on, let's go back home. I will introduce you to Cooper'' Blaine said with a soft smile before getting up and helping Kurt to get on his feet.

'' Cooper?..you mean.. your Brother?'' Kurt said while biting his lower lip.

How could he have been so stupid.

Blaine wasn't even the type to cheat, and still Kurt thought he did.

Tears started streaming down but Blaine kissed them away as soon as they fell on his cheeks.

''Don't worry baby, let's just go home before we get sick in this damn rain.'' Blaine said with a soft smile before opening an umbrella that he took with him while placing his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer against him as they walked back home.  
>Blaine then suddely kissed some raindrops off Kurt's nose '' We will always be together Kurt, Just remember that.''<br>Kurt smiled softly before he nodded. '' just.. next time tell me when your family is visiting okay?..''  
>Blaine smiled and nodded softly. '' I will Kurt.''<p>

* * *

><p>As they walked into the house Kurt could see cooper standing in the doorway with a concerned look on his face.<p>

'' Are you guys okay?.'' He said softly before he smiled when Blaine nodded.

He walked over to Kurt and placed a warm towel on his head and started drying his hair with a smile on his face. ''Welcome home princess.''

Kurt just stared at Cooper as he felt his strong hands dry his hair.

He didn't even care about the fact that the older man was touching his hair and calling him a princess.

He just felt like a total idiot about how he acted on the first time that he met Blaine's older brother.


	19. Sectionals

_Sorry for the very late updates but I'm working on more then one fanfiction at the time right now._  
><em>I still have about 7 or 8 chapters planned for Little white Lies before I will start writhing an ending for this story. <em>  
><em>I hope you are still having fun while reading this crappy excuse for a fanfiction ;) <em>

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 19 -<strong>

* * *

><p>The next few weeks that followed were quite hectic for the Dalton academy Warblers.<p>

Even though Kurt had just joined them they had already told him that he should sing with them on stage when they would go to Sectionals.

Kurt didn't really mind when he heard that.

At least that was until Blaine had told him that Sectionals would be in two weeks already.

So within two weeks, Kurt had to learn the dance and the words to Train's Hey Soul Sister.

He liked the song, and he had heard it so many times in his life that he could almost dream the lyrics, so he wasn't that concerned about the actual text of the song.

Though the fact that they were a acapella group made it all a lot harder for Kurt.

The dancing on the other hand was no problem at all.

With a friend like Jeff there was no way that Kurt would have trouble with dancing.

Jeff made it all look very easy and he helped Kurt in any way possible.

* * *

><p>So by the time they were actually getting together in the choir room with their packed bags, ready to go to Sectionals.<p>

Kurt had known all the things that he should and should not do on the big stage.

Blaine smiled as he placed his arm around Kurt's shoulder to pull the slightly nervous boy against him. '' It will all be okay Kurt, Don't worry about it.''

Kurt let out a sigh before he nodded his head slightly. ''They will probable not even pay attention to me right?..''

''Oh you will be the center of attention Kitten.'' Jeff said with a smirk while patting Kurt's back.

''Yeah you are the new guy remember? they don't know you yet.'' Nick said with the same teasing smirk on his lips as Jeff.

''Guys cut it out before Kurt freaks out.'' Wes said with a soft laugh while he stood at the door to check who had already arrived.

It was still early and some of the Warblers were still not at the choir room since they would not leave for another thirty minutes.

Blaine smiled softly and placed a soft kiss against Kurt's forehead and started to whisper soft and sweet things to him to make him feel better about the day.

But all the ''Don't worry you will amaze them with your voice.'' and '' They will only look at you and see that you are beautiful when you dance.'' didn't help at all to calm Kurt's nerves.

Actually it only made it all worse.

''Just remember that you better not screw this up for us new guy.'' Sebastian said sitting in one of the couches in the room, looking at Kurt and Blaine with something that could only be annoyance in his eyes.

Kurt knew that Sebastian was still not happy about the fact that he had joined them about a month ago.

But at least he didn't make snarky comments anymore when Kurt made a mistake during the songs.

It was like Sebastian had just stopped to even care that he was there.

Like he was trying to forget everything.

But Kurt thought it was probable just one of Sebastian's ways to screw with his head.

making him believe he had stopped till the moment he could throw a really mean comment at him.

Like now for example.

'' I won't screw it up..'' Kurt said softly while leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder.

'' Yeah just stay calm and sing your little lines and let us professionals handle the rest okay?'' Sebastian said while looking back at trent to continue his conversation he had with him before he started talking to Kurt.

Kurt mumbled some mean words against Blaine's shoulder and looked up when he heard Blaine laugh softly. ''Why are you laughing?''

''Are you nervous baby?'' Blaine said while planting a kiss against Kurt's forehead.

''No.. Right now I'm just pissed off.'' Kurt said with a soft sigh.

''And you want to show him that you can do it right?'' Blaine said with a smile.

''Yeah exactly..'' Kurt said wile glaring at Sebastian for a bit.

'' Then Sebastian did a good job, He tried to change your nervosity into Anger towards him. What would only make you stronger in the competition.'' Blaine said with a kind smile.

Kurt's jaw dropped a bit and he felt his glare soften a bit.

Sebastian was trying to help him? by being mean to him?

How could Kurt have not seen that. How could he have not seen that Sebastian was just acting all pissed off at him right now.

Kurt let out a soft sign when he felt Blaine's lips pressed against his forehead again, and he couldn't help but smile because he now knew that even Sebastian would have his back in this competition.

* * *

><p>When all the warblers had arrived in their choir room Wes told them it was time to leave.<p>

It wasn't really a long drive to Sectionals But at least they would have enough time there to get changed into their school uniform and to practice the song a few more times before they would have to go on stage in front of all those people.

But for some reason, even thinking about going on stage didn't make Kurt nervous anymore.

Not until the moment that they walked into their changing room and he knew that it would only be a little while before he would have to get on stage.

Kurt could feel how he slowly turned scared, and he could feel that his whole body began to tremble.

Blaine sat down on one of the stairs and pulled Kurt softly on his lap to calm him down. ''It will be okay Kurt, Don't worry.'' He said softly while stroking his hand through Kurt's hair.

'' I always enjoyed watching first timers freak out.'' Wes said with a soft smirk before he handed Kurt a glass of water to calm his nerves a bit. ''Don't worry too much about it Kurt, You are great at what you do.''

Jeff laughed a bit while looking at Wes. ''The first timers will probable be the thing you will miss the most when you graduate right Wes?''

''No Jeff he will probable miss his gavel more.'' Nick said laughing before he had to run away because Wes started chasing him as a joke.

Blaine laughed softly before he looked back at Kurt. ''You can always tell us if you don't want to be in this competition okay?''

kurt smiled softly and shook his head. ''No, I will do this...I can do this..''

Blaine smiled and pressed a soft kiss against Kurt's lips before they got back up from their seat for a last time practice before they would change into their uniforms.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood at the sideline and felt his heart beat fast in his chest.<p>

He couldn't even remember the last time he had been this nervous, or if he even ever was as nervous as he felt right now.

Kurt flinched slightly when he suddenly felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder and smiled softly when he saw his boyfriends calm smile.

''Don't worry so much, you can do this.'' Blaine said with a smile.

Nick and Jeff both smiled at Kurt too while they were holding each others hand tightly.

''Everyone is nervous Kitten, Just don't let it control you.'' Jeff said while smiling softly as he placed his head against Nick's shoulder.

''If you forget your lines don't panic. Just act like you know what you are doing and act like you are still singing. No one will notice.'' Nick said with a smile.

Kurt smiled and nodded his head a little bit before looking back at Blaine and placing a kiss on his lips.

Blaine smiled against his lips before he leaned in to deepen it while pulling Kurt closer against him.

''Come on guys, leave the intimate things for the bedroom after we won okay?'' Wes said with a smirk before he looked back at the Hipsters who were still singing on stage.

'at least they won't beat us with dance moves.'' Jeff said laughing softly while looking at them on stage.

Kurt chuckled softly and felt a bit calmer when he watched the old people on the stage perform The living years from mike and the mechanics.

Blaine smiled and kept placing soft kisses against Kurt's forehead to calm him down even more.

Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand softly as the Hipsters left the stage, and he knew that it would be their turn now.

Kurt took a very deep breath to calm himself down before he walked on the stage with the rest of the Warblers.

''And remember to smile Kurt.'' Jeff said with a big smile while he stepped to the back together with Nick and him.

Kurt just nodded and smiled wide when the lights started shining on them.

he didn't even knew why he was that nervous on the first place.

Blaine had already told him that he probable wouldn't even see much from the people in the audience because of the lights on stage.

But Kurt never imagined that he really couldn't make out many faces except for a few in the front row.

But he hadn't had much time to admire the stage because he could already hear the first sounds coming from the warblers that was his cue to start singing his lines too.

* * *

><p>Kurt almost ran off stage when they were done while his cheeks flushed red because of the applause they got after they finished their song.<p>

He let out a high pitched sound when Nick and Jeff suddenly lifted him up their shoulders.

''Kitten that was amazing.'' they both said at the exact same time with huge smiles on their face.

Blaine laughed softly and pulled Kurt softly off their shoulders and into a tight embrace. '' They are right, you really were amazing for your first time on a stage Kurt.''

Kurt Blushed even more while he hugged Blaine tightly.

''We got this in our pockets.'' Nick said while high fiving Jeff as they all walked back to their changing room.

''Come on guys, I heard pretty good things about those people from new directions, So don't get over confident.'' Wes said with a soft laugh

''We totally got this Wes! deal with it!'' Jeff said with a huge smile before he and Nick ran into the changing room.

Blaine walked into the room with Kurt and couldn't help but smile when he saw Nick and Jeff all comfortable on the couch while their Blazers were dropped on the floor in front of them.

''Come on guys, we are not home'' Blaine laughed while sitting down next to them with Kurt. 'At least hang them somewhere, you still need to wear them in about thirty minutes.''

Jeff chuckled softly while leaning forward to grab their blazers before he leaned back against Nick.

'At least you didn't screw up.'' Sebastian said while he sat down on a chair while he looked at Kurt.

''Jeez thanks Sebastard.'' Kurt bit at the boy in front of him.

Sebastian just smirked softly before he took a book from his bag so he could read a bit while they waited for New Directions to finish their songs and for the judges to decide who the winners were.

* * *

><p>The thirty minutes wait felt like an eternity for most of the Warblers.<p>

And Kurt knew he wasn't the only one who was getting nervous now that the results were almost getting in.

Wes got up from his seat after looking at his watch for what looked like the fiftieth time. ''Let's go to the stage, they will announce the results soon.''

Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly while they walked back to the stage.

''And guys remember, even if we don't win. We had fun right?'' Wes said with a smile while looking at them.

''We will win wes!'' Jeff and Nick both shouted while punching his shoulder lightly.

Wes laughed softly and walked on stage with them when they could.

Kurt took a deep breath and held Blaine's hand tightly while walking to their spot.

he felt his heart pound fast in his chest again until Blaine started squeezing his hand again.

Kurt looked up at Blaine's face and couldn't help smiling when he saw Blaine's kind smile.

Jeff let out a soft ''Yes'' that only the Warblers could hear when the judge told them that the Hipsters had placed third place.

And they all had to take a step closer to stand next to New Directions.

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes while squeezing Blaine's hand a bit tighter.

When he opened his eyes again and took a look at Blaine again he could almost not hear the Judge's words over the loud shouting from New directions and the Warblers.

''What?'' Kurt said while looking around a bit.

''We Tied Kurt!'' Blaine said with a huge smile while he hugged Kurt tightly. '' We are going to Regionals!''

Kurt smiled wide while Nick and Jeff both hugged him too.

Kurt couldn't believe that they had won.

The feeling was just so unreal since he had just started out in the Warblers.

He was sure that he would have screwed it all up for them.

But instead it all went well, and they had actually won.

And the confidence and happiness that Kurt felt when Wes shoved the trophy in his hands was enough to let tears well up in his eyes.

''Don't cry Kitten'' Jeff laughed softly while hugging him again. '' We told you that we would win right?

''Kurt nodded softly while smiling wide.

''Time for a party guys!'' Wes shouted at them while high fiving with David.

Kurt just smiled wide while looking at Blaine as he started hugging him again. ''We did it Kurt, We actually won Sectionals.''


	20. The After party

_First of all. I am SO sorry that it took so long before this chapter was updated.  
><em>_But my Laptop broke in half so I had to wait till it was repaired or that I had a new laptop.  
><em>_But since Mcm Expo is coming near.  
><em>_And my trip to London is already planned, I didn't have the money to buy a new laptop.  
><em>_My dad kind off repaired my old one..  
><em>_I never underestimate ductape, super glue and a shoelace anymore ._.  
><em>_Especially the shoelace ._.  
><em>_I hope the next chapter will make up for everything.  
><em>_It's a bit of a filler chapter but I know that you guys will appreciate it.  
><em>_At least.. I hope.  
><em>_And Thank you for all the sweet reviews!  
><em>_I think that little white lies will be about five more chapters.  
><em>_Until this school year will be over.  
><em>_But I still don't know if I will ever write a sequel to this fanfiction.  
><em>_Since I already have a lot planned for you guys after Little white lies._

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 20 -<br>**

* * *

><p>Kurt still couldn't believe that they had just won Sectionals as they walked back into their changing room to get their stuff to go back to Dalton.<p>

All the happy shouts and hugs he heard and received from all the other Warblers still made him laugh and blush at the same time while he leaned his head a bit against Blaine's shoulder.

Even Sebastian hugged him and Blaine with a big smile, before pulling back with a awkward look on his face.

But Kurt just thought that he probable wasn't really looking at who he was hugging in his excitement.

Blaine smiled while looking at Kurt before he pressed a soft kiss against his forehead. ''Will you call your dad to tell him that you will stay the night at my place?''

''Yeah Kitten! You need to be at the after party!'' Jeff shouted from behind them before he suddenly hugged Kurt from behind. ''We need our new star there.''

Kurt laughed before he turned around and hugged Jeff back for a bit. ''Sure Blaine I'll call him.''

Blaine smiled and pressed his lips lightly against Kurt's lips. ''Thanks baby.''

Kurt blushed faintly while he leaned forward a bit to capture Blaine's lips into a harder kiss before pulling back. '' I'll go call my dad then, I'll tell him that I'll come back on Sunday evening okay?''

''I would love that.'' Blaine said with a smile before pressing another kiss against his boyfriends lips.

Kurt laughed softly while kissing back before he walked outside so he could call his dad without all the exited shouts of the others.

As he dialed his dad's number on his phone he suddenly felt arms snake around his waist and a smile appeared on his face because he recognized the touch and smell as Blaine.

Kurt leaned into Blaine and held the phone against his ear while placing his head against Blaine's shoulder.

''Hummel tires and lube with Burt Hummel speaking.'' Burt's voice said on the other side of the line.

''Hey dad it's Kurt, I wanted to tell you that We won sectionals.'' Kurt said with a big smile.

'' I knew you could do it kiddo!'' Burt shouted hard into the phone which made Kurt pull it away from his ear.

''Calm down dad'' He said with a laugh when he placed his phone back against his ear. '' I also wanted to ask if it's okay when I stay at Blaine's place till Sunday, We are having a after party at Dalton.''

'' Sure stay as long as you want kiddo, I'm really proud of you and your friends.'' Burt said, and Kurt could almost hear the big smile in his fathers voice as he talked.

'' Okay thanks dad, I will see you Sunday evening then.'' Kurt said with a smile before hanging up his phone and looking at Blaine.

'' Hm I wasn't planning on staying long at the party, I don't want to get drunk, and I know that Nick and Jeff will probable try to get us drunk the moment we set foot into Dalton.'' Blaine said before nuzzling his face softly against Kurt's neck.

Kurt hummed softly in agreement while he closed his eyes a bit.

He really didn't feel like getting drunk at some party.

'' Hey lovebirds how about we go back home now.'' Wes called to them when he walked out of the building, followed by the other Warblers.

Kurt laughed softly as he watched Nick and Jeff walk up to them before handing them their bags with a big smile.

They all walked back to the bus so they could go back to Dalton together.

* * *

><p>After arriving at Dalton Jeff and Nick both ran into the school followed by some other warblers to make the practice room ready for a party while Blaine and Kurt laughed softly and walked over to the school.<p>

Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt's while their shoulders touched a bit as they walked next to each other.

Kurt smiled and looked up at Blaine while leaning his head softly against his shoulder again.

As they arrived in the practice room later they could hear the music play from the radio and saw all kinds of alcohol on the tables.

Kurt wondered how they even got all the alcohol there in the little time they had but he figured that most of them probable already stocked up alcohol for when they had parties like this.

He walked into the room followed by Blaine and sat down next to Nick and Jeff who were drinking a cup of something so sweet and strong that almost made Kurt lean away from it. '' God that smells awful.''

''It's just really sweet Kitten.'' Jeff laughed while he held his cup to Kurt. ''Taste it.''

''Fine I guess..'' Kurt said while taking the cup from Jeff's hand.

He smelled the cup carefully, taking in the sweet scent of the unknown liquor before he took a small sip.

He shook his head. His face scrunching up at the strong taste of the too sweet stuff he just drank. '' God that's awful'' He said before giving the cup to Blaine who just smelled it and then gave it back to Jeff.

Nick and Jeff just laughed softly while they pushed their cups against each other before they drank it again like it was actually drinkable.

Blaine laughed softly at the face Kurt was pulling before he kissed his lips again, '' Lets just get some coke, stay about an hour and then go back to my place.''

Kurt smiled and nodded his head before he got up from the couch to get some cups of coke for him and Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt laughed softly and pulled a drunk Blaine with him to his house, three hours later then they had actually planned to leave Dalton.<p>

It took them an hour to realize that Nick and Jeff were actually spiking Blaine's coke from the beginning of the party. And when they realized it was already to late for Blaine.

So they just didn't care about it anymore and stayed at the party while Kurt kept an eye on the two trouble makers next to him so they wouldn't get Blaine even more drunk then he already was.

"did you have fun Kurt? Did you like that party?" Blaine said with a huge grin as they walked over to his door. Well Kurt was the one walking, Blaine was more stumbling as he tried not to trip over his own feet.

"I loved it Blaine." Kurt said with a soft chuckle while he took the keys from his boyfriends hands to open the door.

" Too bad the teachers found out about our little party." Blaine said with a laugh while he stumbled into his house when Kurt opened the door.

Kurt smiled and walked after him before looking around. "Cooper not here anymore?"

"probable staying at some chicks house again." Blaine laughed before walking over to his bedroom followed by Kurt.

Kurt shook his head softly while he walked after Blaine to the bedroom.

Blaine stood next to his bed while he dropped his blazer to the floor as he started fumbling with the buttons of his dress shirt. ''Why do they give us that much layers.''

Kurt laughed softly while he folded his own blazer and unbuttoned his dress shirt. '' You call this much layers?''

''Hm you are right, You wear even more layers when you are not at school.'' Blaine laughed while he tried to pull the still closed dress shirt over his head. ''Oh come on..''

Kurt looked in awe at Blaine before he walked over to him to help him with his buttons.

''Oh are you going to undress me babe? did we come to that point in our relationship?'' Blaine said with a soft smirk on his lips.

Kurt blushed lightly while he leaned down a bit to kiss Blaine's lips softly. ''Shut up love, you are too drunk to even think about doing stuff.''

Blaine laughed and leaned up to kiss Kurt's lips hard. ''I'm not that drunk, I can still think. only the little things are getting too hard to do.''

Kurt laughed softly as he took off Blaine's shirt and folded it a bit to place it on a chair in the room.

Blaine smiled and snaked his arms back around Kurt before he pressed a kiss against Kurt's bare back while he started fumbling a bit with Kurt's pants. ''Hm will you sleep naked next to me? You don't have anything to sleep in here.''

Kurt laughed softly as he shook his head. ''I'll just sleep in one of your shirts Blaine.''

''Hm I'll just take it off your body in the middle of the night babe.'' Blaine said while his voice slurred a bit because of the alcohol in his blood.

Kurt's eyes widened a bit as he let out a soft moan when he felt Blaine's hand on his crotch when he gave up on opening Kurt's pants. ''B..Blaine.''

'' Hm I love you babe.. I know you are the one for me.. the one I will stay with for the rest of my life..'' Blaine said while he planted a soft kiss against Kurt's neck.

Kurt felt a blush appear on his cheeks as he turned around in Blaine's arms to kiss his lips softly. ''You are the one for me too Blaine.. I love you so much.''

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips before he gripped the belt loops of kurt's pants softly as he pulled him closer against him.

Kurt blushed and whimpered softly at the sudden uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

He could feel that he wasn't the only one with this problem cause he could feel Blaine's bulge pressed against his through the fabrics of their pants.

Kurt bit softly on his lower lip while he opened Blaine's pants before he opened his own.

Blaine smiled and pushed down Kurt's pants before he pulled him back against him.

Kurt laughed softly as he stepped out of his pants while he pushed down Blaine's and helped him get out of them. '' where are your pyjamas Blaine?''

''You really think I will be wearing them tonight?'' Blaine said with a soft chuckle before he snaked his arms back around Kurt's waist. ''I'll just sleep in my boxers, that is.. If I keep them on in the night.''

Kurt blushed softly while looking into Blaine's eyes when he felt their crotches pressed against each other. ''O..Okay love''

Blaine pushed Kurt softly on the bed while he kissed his Neck softly until they were both laying on Blaine's bed. ''That is.. if you want this..'' He said when he pulled his lips away from Kurt's Neck.

Kurt blushed softly while he nodded his head. ''I ...want it.'' He barely whispered while he looked into Blaine's eyes. ''I want it so bad..''

Blaine smiled before he pressed his lips against Kurt's ''Me too babe..''

Blaine pushed down Kurt's boxers while admiring his boyfriends completely naked body for the first time. ''You are gorgeous..''

Kurt blushed while he bit softly on his lower lip as he sat up a bit to rid Blaine of his boxers too while he let out a soft gasp which made Blaine chuckle softly.

Blaine pulled Kurt softly on top of him while he placed his hands softly against his boyfriends ass.

Kurt let out a soft moan as they erections pressed together while he looked lovingly into Blaine's hazel colored eyes.

''I love you so much'' Blaine said softly while they rubbed their bodies together softly.

Kurt moaned softly while he placed his head against Blaine's chest as he whispered softly ''I love you too Love.. So much I can't even describe it.''

Blaine smiled while he cupped Kurt's ass softly as he pressed up a bit against Kurt's body. A smile appearing on his lips when he heard the soft moans his boyfriend let escape from his lips.

Blaine loved the little helpless sounds Kurt made when he touched him like this, And he knew that he would never get tired of hearing him like this.

Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders softly as he let out a soft cry as his body shook with his orgasm. ''d..damn'' He panted softly while staring at blaine who came too after a few more thrust against Kurt's body.

Blaine panted softly while he looked into Kurt's eyes, ''You are perfect, you know that?''

Kurt smiled before he got off Blaine grimacing his face a bit at the sight of their cum on their bodies. ''I'll go get a washcloth, just stay here love.''

Blaine laughed softly while he watched Kurt leave for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As Kurt finished cleaning his body and walked back into Blaine's bedroom with a washcloth he could see that Blaine already felt asleep.<p>

''Hm you are my perfect little boyfriend.'' Kurt whispered softly before he carefully cleaned Blaine and laid down next to him while he rested his head against Blaine's chest.


	21. Uneasy feelings

-Chapter 21-

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning when he heard a hard knock on Blaine's bedroom door.<br>''Hey B, Are you awake yet? I want to hear about yesterday!'' Coopers voice shouted from the other side of the door.  
>Kurt sat up and looked over at Blaine who was still asleep next to him.<br>Before Kurt could say anything, cooper had already opened the door and walked into the bedroom.  
>''Oh hey Kurt.'' Cooper said with one of his usual smiles on his face. ''You guys came home late?'' '' Yeah there was a after party at Dalton.'' Kurt said with a soft smile.<br>''So you did win then.'' Cooper said happy while sitting down on the end of Blaine's bed as he looked over at Kurt and Blaine. His smile widening even more when he saw Kurt nod his head. ''Sweet.''  
>Kurt looked over at Blaine when he felt him move and smiled when he opened his eyes. '' Good morning love.''<br>Blaine yawned softly before he smiled at Kurt. '' morning babe.''  
>''Oh look at you two, so lovey dovey.'' Cooper said with a smirk.<br>Blaine looked up at his brother and sighed while leaning back a bit against his pillows. '' Shut up coop''  
>''hey I just came to check on my sweet little brother to see how yesterday went.'' Cooper said while nudging Blaine a bit. ''But looking at the mood you are in I would say you have a huge hangover, so that must mean that you had a nice night''<br>Kurt looked over at Blaine and only now noticed how had he actually looked.  
>Blaine rolled over to his side and leaned his face softly against Kurt's arm before mumbling softly. ''It's just a headache, I'll live.''<br>''You know the best medication for a hangover B?'' Cooper said with a smirk that made Kurt feel a bit uneasy.  
>''Mom always told me to never listen to you, so no matter what you say. I won't do it.'' Blaine said while sitting back up.<br>Cooper gave Blaine a look like he was really hurt before smirking again. '' Oh come on B, The best medication is to just drink more.''  
>''And mom was right to not trust you.'' Blaine said as he tried to get out of bed only to be pulled back by Kurt.''Hm? what's wrong baby.''<br>'' You shouldn't get up love.. not yet. It's cold'' Kurt said trying to hint Blaine a bit  
>''Oh don't worry I won't get cold, I'm gonna take a shower.'' Blaine said as he leaned over to Kurt to kiss his lips before he got up.<br>Kurt blushed slightly as he stared a bit at Blaine.  
>''Oh damn B, what did you do last night.'' Cooper said with a huge smirk while looking away from Blaine's still naked body.<br>Blaine looked down at his body, only now noticing that he was still naked. ''well... it's not like you  
>never saw a boy's body naked before coop, So shut up''<br>Blaine walked quickly over to the bathroom before locking the door, leaving Kurt alone with a still smirking Cooper.  
>Cooper turned over to Kurt while his smirk never left his lips. '' Explain Kurtsie?''<br>Kurt looked nervously from the bathroom door to cooper while grabbing the sheets a bit tighter in his hands.  
>''Kurt come here baby.'' Blaine said as he unlocked the door and opened it for him.<br>Kurt nodded his head quickly and shot out of bed and ran over to the bathroom to join his boyfriend while leaving a laughing Cooper back in the bedroom.  
>Blaine pressed his lips softly against Kurt's lips as he walked back into the shower with Kurt.<br>Kurt just closed his eyes as he let Blaine lead him into the shower.  
>He never knew how a shower could feel this good.<br>But being near Blaine while his hands washed his back was the best shower Kurt had ever experienced.  
>Not even counting the fact that Blaine kept pressing soft kisses against his back.<p>

* * *

><p>When they walked back into the bedroom about thirty minutes later they could smell that Cooper was making breakfast in the kitchen.<br>which at least gave them the sign that Cooper had left Blaine's bedroom so they could get changed without having to explain the little bite marks that were now all over Kurt's back and neck.  
>Kurt held up some sweatpants that didn't belong to Blaine and frowned a bit. '' Did cooper leave these here?''<br>'' Yeah looks like he knew that you didn't bring any comfortable clothes. and since he's bigger then me he must have thought that mine wouldn't fit you.'' Blaine said with a smile as he put on some boxers while handing some to Kurt. ''Here, you can wear these.''  
>Kurt took the boxers and smiled as he slipped them on before slipping on coopers sweatpants. ''Thanks love. ''<br>Blaine handed Kurt one of his Dalton fight club sweaters before he grabbed his own sweatpants and got dressed.  
>Kurt walked over to Blaine's mirror as he put on the sweater and looked at the damage on his neck. '' Next time you should aim a bit lower love, they are still a bit visible under the sweater.''<br>Blaine just chuckled softly as he walked over to Kurt to press a soft kiss against his neck. ''I'll  
>remember that baby.''<br>Kurt smiled and leaned his head a bit to the side to give Blaine more access to his neck. '' Thanks sweetie.''

* * *

><p>As Kurt walked into the kitchen he could see three plates filled with scrambled eggs waiting for them on the table, while Cooper was still in the kitchen making some bacon.<br>''Grab a plate guys, I'm almost done. '' Cooper said with a smile when he saw them walking into the kitchen. ''And then tell me all about what happened at sectionals and on the after party at Dalton.  
>''Thanks for the sweatpants cooper.'' Kurt said with a smile as he sat down.<br>Cooper looked up at him and smiled. ''No problem Kurt. I figured it would be better then one of Blaine's since they are too small for you.''  
>''Well yours are a bit too big, but that doesn't matter.'' Kurt said while leaning a bit against Blaine who sat down next to him.<br>Cooper walked over to them and placed the bacon on the table before sitting down. '' So tell me about sectionals. How did Kurtsie's first competition go.''  
>'' He was awesome Coop, You should have seen him. He's a natural talent.'' Blaine said with a huge grin before he started eating his scrambled eggs.<br>Kurt felt his cheeks turn red and warm at Blaine's words and he tried to focus on his eggs to avoid eye contact with Cooper.  
>'' Ahw you made him all shy with that B.'' Cooper said and Kurt could hear the smirk that was on Cooper's lips.<br>''Well I was just telling the truth'' Blaine said with a smile while looking a bit over to Kurt.  
>'' Oh B, I was wondering if i could go to that Club with you guys.'' Cooper suddenly said before en shoved some bacon on everyone's plate.<br>''What club do you mean Coop?'' Blaine said before taking a mouth full of his scrambled eggs.  
>'' That one you were talking about a few days ago. what was the name again?'' Cooper said while closing his eyes a bit to remember the name.<br>'' I don't know what club you would like to go to here Coop.'' Blaine said before he started on his bacon.  
>'' Oh you know B, The one in Lima west.'' Cooper said before looking up at Blaine when he started laughing.<br>'' Oh god Coop, you mean Scandals? that is nothing for you.'' Blaine said while laughing.  
>''That is a gay bar Cooper.'' Kurt said with a soft chuckle.<br>'' Oh I don't mind. I just want to go out with you guys some day. It's not like I only go out to flirt with girls.'' Cooper said with a smile.  
>''Well I do have your attention when we go out there'' Blaine said with a soft smirk on his lips. ''Last time we went out you were suddenly gone, and one hour later I found out you had already left with a girl. ''<br>Cooper laughed at the memory and shook his head a bit. '' Yeah B, Don't worry. I won't run off with some kind of guy.''  
>Kurt got up from his seat when he finished his food and took Blaine and Cooper's plate before walking back into the kitchen as he started doing the dishes.<br>'' Oh babe, don't worry about that. we can do it later.'' Blaine said while looking at Kurt.  
>'' It's okay. I don't mind'' Kurt said with a smile as he started washing the plates.<br>Cooper just smiled and looked from Kurt to Blaine. '' You are really lucky B.''  
>Blaine just smiled as he kept looking at Kurt. '' Yeah. He's amazing.''<br>''So, Will we go to Scandals tonight B?'' Cooper said with a grin.  
>'' Yeah yeah we can go there.'' Blaine said while looking back at Cooper with a smile. '' I'll show you Scandals.''<br>'' Sweet'' Cooper said before getting up to walk back to the living room.  
>'' Is Scandals even fun for a straight guy Blaine?'' Kurt said while keeping his eyes on the dishes.<br>'' Oh don't worry, Cooper will find something to entertain himself with. Like he said. Going out isn't all about flirting.'' Blaine said as he got up from his seat to walk over to Kurt while he grabbed a dish towel to dry the dishes.  
>'' Yeah you are probable right.'' Kurt said with a smile before he leaned over to Blaine to press a soft kiss against his lips.<br>Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips before he kissed him back. '' It will be fun, don't worry about it.''

* * *

><p>Cooper looked around a bit when he got out of his car after parking at Scandals. '' So this is Scandals.''<br>Blaine smiled as he got out of the car. ''Yeah. I hope it's good enough for your taste.''  
>'' Oh it will be, Don't worry.'' Cooper said while laughing a bit. '' You guys got fake ID's for this right?''<br>''yeah we do.'' Blaine said while flashing their ID's to Cooper before handing Kurt his ID  
>Kurt took a look at his ID and chuckled softly. '' I still can't believe we actually get in with these. The guy doesn't look like me at all.''<br>Blaine smiled at Kurt and walked over to the entrance of scandals with them. '' It doesn't matter. They already know our faces anyway.''  
>Cooper walked into Scandals first while looking around a bit before he waited for Blaine and Kurt who's ID's got checked before they joined him. ''It sure is different then the clubs I normally go to.''<br>''Are you already regretting that you came here Coop?'' Blaine said with a small smirk on his lips.  
>'' No, I'm totally okay with this B. '' Cooper said while laughing a bit as he walked over to the bar with them.<br>'' How about I buy you guys the first drink for today as a thanks for letting me join you?'' Cooper said while looking back at Kurt and Blaine.  
>'' Oh sure man, just give me a Beer then.'' Blaine said with a smile as he placed his arms around Kurt's waist before kissing his shoulder.''<br>'' Just give me a diet coke, I'll be driving you guys home tonight.'' Kurt said with a smile.  
>'' Sweet, thanks Kurt.'' Cooper said as he walked over to the bar and ordered their drinks.<br>Blaine pressed a soft kiss against Kurt's neck as he looked around a bit.  
>'' Something wrong love?'' Kurt said while looking down at Blaine.<br>'' No nothing is wrong.'' Blaine said with a smile.  
>Kurt shrugged it off and sat down at a table with Blaine as they waited for Cooper to come back with the drinks.<p>

* * *

><p>After about two hours Kurt finally saw the reason why Blaine was looking around so much when<br>they entered scandals.  
>And his mood suddenly changed when he saw Cooper walk back to them with no one else then Sebastian Smythe after he had left them about thirty minutes ago, to go to the bathroom.<br>Apparently this was exactly the day that Sebastian liked to go to Scandals too.  
>And he had stood in the same line as Cooper when they were waiting to go to the Toilets.<br>Sebastian's smile disappeared just as fast as Kurt's when he saw them at the table.  
>''Maybe I shouldn't be here at all Cooper..'' Sebastian said as he looked back to Cooper.<br>'' Oh don't be silly man. I'll introduce you to my lil bro and his boyfriend.'' Cooper said with a smile.  
>''No need to do that Cooper.. we already know Sebastian.'' Blaine said as he looked over at Kurt before he looked back at Sebastian and Cooper.<br>'' Oh great, even better.'' Cooper said with a wide smile before walking off again. ''I'll go get us drinks then.''  
>'' Not so great actually.'' Blaine mumbled as he got up from his seat. '' What is your reason to suddenly become friends with my brother Sebastian.''<br>'' I had..no idea he was your brother Blaine.'' Sebastian said while looking back at Cooper who walked over to the bar.  
>'' And you expect me to believe that? First you stalk me, then you are an ass to Kurt and now suddenly you go be all nice to my brother?'' Blaine said while trying to stay calm in the presence of Sebastian.<br>Sebastian took a step back before he looked back at Blaine. '' Stop thinking that my whole life is about you Blaine..'' he said while chewing a bit on his lower lip.  
>'' Oh so you just happen to meet my brother and get a liking to him?!'' Blaine snapped at Sebastian as he waved his hand a bit in the direction of the bar and Cooper.<br>Sebastian shook his head and walked away past Cooper who just returned with their drinks.  
>''Sebastian where are you going?'' Cooper said while frowning a bit as he placed their drinks on the table.<br>''Just let him leave, no one cares anyway.'' Blaine said as he grabbed his beer and started drinking it.  
>'' Well I do! He was really nice Blaine. I don't know what kind of problem you had with him. But it's not my problem.'' Cooper said as he folded his arms in front of him.<br>''Whatever man, I'm going to the toilet.'' Blaine said as he placed his empty glass back on the table as he walked away.  
>'' What the heck is his problem.'' Cooper said as he sat down next to Kurt.<br>'' Well.. we had some problems with Sebastian..'' Kurt said as he took his Diet coke.  
>'' Then explain me those problems Kurt. Because Sebastian looked like a really nice guy to me.'' Cooper said while taking his Bacardi coke.<br>''Well he kinda was Blaine's personal stalker for some time, because he really liked him.'' Kurt said with a soft smile.  
>'' So he liked Blaine, So what. Did he ever hurt Blaine or something?'' Cooper said while turning his whole body to face Kurt.<br>'' No.. But he did scare me when he found out that I liked Blaine.'' Kurt said while staring a bit at his drink.  
>Cooper sighed softly before he gulped the rest of his drink down and stood up. '' I'll go look if I can find Sebastian. I think I saw him walk outside.''<br>'' We will come join you when Blaine is back from the toilet.'' Kurt said with a soft smile. '' We'll just go home. ''  
>Cooper nodded his head before he walked off to the exit of Scandals.<br>Kurt leaned back in his seat a bit as he let out a soft sigh.  
>He knew that Sebastian was trying his best to change, And he believed Sebastian that he didn't knew that Cooper was actually Blaine's brother.<br>But how could he tell his boyfriend this without getting him angry.  
>Getting Blaine angry with him was the last thing Kurt wanted right now.<p>

* * *

><p>''Where did cooper go?'' Kurt heard a few minutes later when Blaine arrived back at their table. ''He went after Sebastian to talk with him.<br>'' You have got to be kidding me, There is no talking with him.'' Blaine said while shaking his head.  
>Kurt just smiled softly and got up before kissing Blaine on his lips. '' Let's go back home baby. I think you drank enough for today.<br>Blaine looked at Kurt in disbelieve and leaned his head a bit against his shoulder. '' I'm not drunk baby.''  
>'' I know Love, but you are close to getting drunk. And I don't want to pick you up from the floor and drag you home.'' Kurt said with a smile.<br>'' hmm fine baby, let's go then.'' Blaine said with a soft smile before they walked over to the exit.

* * *

><p>As they walked over to the parking lot Kurt could hear Sebastian's voice shouting.<br>As they arrived at where the shouting came from, he could see Cooper and Sebastian standing near Sebastian's car.  
>It looked like Cooper was just in time with talking to Sebastian.<br>'' Calm down Sebastian, I'm sorry okay? I should have told you..'' Cooper said while trying to calm Sebastian down.  
>'' yes you should have! People like you shouldn't even come here in the first place! This is a GAY bar!'' Sebastian shouted at Cooper, and Kurt realized immediately that Cooper had told Sebastian that he was actually straight.<br>'' Well I just wanted to have some fun with my little brother for once!'' Cooper said as he tried not to loose his temper.  
>'' I'm just so done with people screwing with me! I'm not the freakin screw up here!'' Sebastian shouted as tears started appearing in his eyes.<br>'' I never said that you screwed up Sebastian.'' Cooper said calmly while taking a step closer to Sebastian.  
>'' I tried turning a leaf man! I really did! I tried being nice to that lady face! But can you see them trying to be nice to me? No!'' Sebastian shouted while pointing at Blaine and Kurt.<br>'' Shut up you ass! The only reason you even tried being nice is so you won't get kicked out of the warblers!'' Blaine snapped at Sebastian.  
>'' love.. please calm down..'' Kurt said while placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder.<br>Sebastian looked at Blaine pissed before he looked back at Kurt.  
>Kurt had never seen Sebastian this angry before.<br>But there was more in Sebastian's eyes, Not only hate, but also a lot of pain.  
>'' I'm done with this Mr. Nice guy act.. So you better watch out where you go gay-face, because I won't be nice to you any longer! So better watch your back wherever you are going now!'' Sebastian snapped at Kurt<br>Kurt wanted to say something to Sebastian but everything around him happened so fast that he just stood there shocked.  
>Blaine had pulled away from Kurt and ran toward Sebastian to punch him in the face.<br>But Cooper had grabbed his little brother tightly before he could get any closer to Sebastian.  
>'' Let me go cooper! Let me kick his freaking ass!'' Blaine shouted as he tried to get out of Coopers grip.<br>'' No Blaine, Calm down first and just talk.. Stop fighting.'' Cooper said while holding Blaine tightly in his grip.  
>Kurt walked over to Blaine and Cooper and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder to calm him down. '' Love.. calm down..''<br>Blaine looked over at Sebastian. '' What is your freaking problem with Kurt anyway.''  
>Sebastian just shook his head and made his way to his car.<br>'' You either accept the fact that Kurt and me are together. Or you will loose my friendship forever Sebastian!'' Blaine shouted at him.  
>Kurt could see more tears on Sebastian's face as he placed his hand on his door handle.<br>Sebastian wanted to say something, but instead he just slumped back to the floor and started crying.  
>Kurt could feel that Blaine calmed down under his touch, because even he had never seen Sebastian like this.<br>Cooper felt it too because the moment Blaine calmed down Cooper had let go of him.  
>Blaine walked over to Sebastian and crouched in front of him while looking at him. '' Sebastian.. just talk to me..''<br>'' What is there to say... you know everything about me Blaine.. You know that I love you.. and that I tried to be your friend..'' Sebastian said while looking up at Blaine.  
>'' And you know I already love Kurt. And that I won't stop loving him.'' Blaine said calmly.<br>Sebastian shook his head and sat up on his knees and grabbed Blaine's face in his hands.  
>And before Kurt could warn Blaine he could see how Sebastian pressed his lips tightly against<br>Blaine's.  
>Blaine pulled back and looked shocked at Sebastian. '' Sebastian..''<br>Sebastian just shook his head again and tried to kiss Blaine again while tears streamed down his face.  
>''I don't love you Sebastian...'' Blaine said calmly while looking into Sebastian's eyes.<br>'' Why not.. What does Kurt have that I don't..'' Sebastian said while he bit on his lower lip.  
>'' Nothing Sebastian..'' Blaine said with a soft smile.<br>Kurt stared a bit as his feet as he listened to them, too scared of what would come out of this conversation.  
>'' If you had told me those three words.. eight letters.. then I would have been yours.'' Blaine said with a soft smile. '' but you never said it..''<br>'' I say it now Blaine... I love you..'' Sebastian said while grabbing Blaine's shoulders.  
>'' It's too late now Sebastian. I love Kurt. And I will never leave him.. for no one.'' Blaine said while looking into Sebastian's eyes. '' Please accept that.. and just be the way that you were before.. be my friend.''<br>Sebastian let go of Blaine and stared at the floor before nodding his head softly.  
>''thanks Sebastian..'' Blaine said with a soft smile.<br>Kurt walked over to them and helped Blaine up to his feet while Cooper helped Sebastian.  
>Blaine smiled softly and leaned against Kurt before kissing his lips softly.<br>'' I love you'' Kurt mouthed softly while smiling.  
>Blaine smiled at him and kissed his lips again before leaning closer to whisper in his ear. '' you are the love of my life, and no one is ever going to change that.''<p> 


	22. Living on borrowed time

-Chapter 22- 

* * *

><p>The next few months flew by at Dalton.<br>School was going great for Kurt, Just like his relationship with Blaine.  
>They were more in love then ever, and not scared to show this to the whole world around them.<br>Not that they rubbed it in people their faces.  
>But they couldn't help it that people noticed how much they loved each other.<br>Trent kept calling them Dalton's love birds, which everyone else soon took over from him.  
>But with every good period in your life.<br>To keep it all in balance.  
>Life will always give you some bad time too.<br>Even though you might think that Kurt and Blaine deserved some happier times after what they had been through. 

* * *

><p>Regionals were getting closer, and classes were getting harder.<br>Not that Kurt really had a problem with that.  
>He studied so much next to school and going out with Blaine, that he hardly ever had time to help his dad in the shop anymore.<br>Burt excepted this without even asking Kurt to help him in the weekends.  
>He knew that school meant a lot to Kurt, But he also knew that if he would have asked his son to help him, that he wouldn't have hesitated to help Burt in the shop.<br>But Burt never asked him.  
>He just hired some new people, and did everything his own way.<br>It was not that Kurt was bothered by this, He just let it all happen and trusted his father with all the work of his tire shop.  
>At least until today. <p>

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at the kitchen table eating some scrambled eggs that he had made for him and Burt.<p>

When Burt sat down next to him and looked over at him a bit concerned.

''Hey kiddo.. We need to talk.'' Burt said softly as he stared a bit at his plate, not even touching it.

Kurt looked over at him and pulled up an eyebrow. ''At least eat something first, I didn't make it for nothing.''

Burt shook his head and pushed his plate away. '' I need to talk to you now Kurt.

Kurt sighed softly and turned to his dad to give him full attention. '' Okay I know I didn't do anything bad, so tell me.''

Burt smiled softly and shook his head. '' No you didn't do anything.. It's me who did something Kurt.''

Kurt leaned a bit against the table while watching Burt. '' Okay then tell me what dad.''

Burt let out a sigh and started to tell Kurt about how one of the new boys that helped out in the weekends had dumped over some cans over a very expensive car.

How the owner of the car got so pissed that he wanted to sue the tire shop, and how Burt could lose the trial and lose his shop because of this one little mistake.

Kurt just stared at his father and shook his head in disbelieve. ''You won't lose the shop dad, it was just one mistake, and not even yours.''

Burt smiles softly at his son and stroke his hand through his hair. ''It's not really going good with the shop because of this kiddo. We are losing costumers, and advertising is really expensive right now.

We can't pay it if he really claims the money he wants to have for what happened to his Car.

Kurt frowned a bit and bit his lower lip. ''But that car couldn't be that expensive right? Can't you just pay for his car so he can get a new one?''

Burt shook his head a bit. ''That's not how it works kiddo.. He's trying to get more out of it. Because he's claiming that he left a lot of stuff in his car that also broke because of it.''

''But people always deliver empty cars here..'' Kurt said in disbelieve.

Burt nodded his head with a soft smile. '' Yeah, and this one was empty too. But we have no proof that it was.''

Kurt felt his anger hit him and he got off his chair. ''Well we need to do something.. We need to get an attorney and solve it.''

Burt shook his head again. ''That person already has a great attorney, we wouldn't be able to win. And then we will only have more debts to pay for.''

Kurt opened his mouth but then closed it again, unable to even come up with any idea how to save this.

Burt bit his lower lip as he got off his chair and grabbed Kurt's shoulders. ''There is another thing Kurt..''

'' Even more?..'' Kurt said softly as he stared at the floor.

Burt grabbed Kurt's shoulders more firmly as he looked at his son's face. ''If we lose.. I won't be able to pay for your school anymore.. Dalton is very expensive.. And You will need to go back to Mckinley.''

Kurt stared a bit at his dad with wide eyes. ''No way.. I ..have To leave school?''

''I'm sorry Kiddo, You can still go this month, but if I don't get the money at the end of this month, then you will have to leave Dalton.'' Burt said while letting go of Kurt's shoulders.

''How big is the chance that we will get the money in time?'' Kurt whispered softly, already scared for the answer Burt would give him.

'' I don't think that the chance is very big kiddo..'' Burt said, not really knowing how to react to the sadness of his son right now.

'' I'll better tell the warblers then.. And..Blaine..'' Kurt said as he grabbed his Blazer and school bag.

''You and Blaine will be okay kiddo, you can do this..'' Burt said with a soft smile.

''I know, something like this won't do anything to us.'' Kurt said while nodding his head and walking out of the kitchen for the front door.

''Bye kiddo..'' Burt said, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer of Kurt right now.

Since Kurt was way too busy with coping with all the things that Burt just told him.

And Burt couldn't blame him for it either.

He knew he screwed up, and he knew that Kurt was going to have problems because of it. 

* * *

><p>As Kurt got out of his car, he could already see Blaine waiting for him at the gate of the parking lot.<p>

''Hey baby, are you okay?'' Blaine said softly as he opened his arms for Kurt, knowing immediately that there was something wrong with his lover.

Kurt just shook his head and walked right into Blaine's strong arms and hugged him tightly.

As Kurt explained everything to Blaine, Blaine just stayed quiet and calm while he stroked his hand through Kurt's hair.

Kurt let out soft sobs, but felt very calm and safe in Blaine's embrace.

'' Baby, If you want me to pay for your costs for a month, then I don't mind at all. '' Blaine said with a smile. '' I would even pay the whole year for you.''

Kurt shook his head softly and leaned it against Blaine's shoulder. '' I wouldn't feel good if I lent money from you Blaine.''

Blaine smiled lightly and pressed his lips against Kurt's forehead. ''Don't worry about it.''

'' I do worry Blaine.. And I won't ever feel good about it.. So sorry, But I won't accept it.'' Kurt mumbled softly against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine nodded his head a bit and stroke his hand through Kurt's hair. ''I understand.. Even though I think you are very stubborn right now baby.''

''I'm sorry Love.. I just don't accept money..'' Kurt said before pressing a soft kiss against Blaine's lips.

They started walking to the school building and Blaine knew that he should just stay quiet for a bit to let Kurt calm down about it all.

As Kurt walked over to the stairs to walk up to the third floor Blaine suddenly pecked his forehead and let go of his hand.

'' I have something to do before I go to class, I will be there soon okay baby? Call present for me.'' Blaine said with a wink as he walked over to the elevator.

'' Okay. '' Kurt said as he lifted an eyebrow.

Blaine wasn't the type to skip classes or come late, so he probable had a good reason to come late to class now.

As Kurt walked up the stairs to the third floor, he could already feel that he would miss everything about Dalton if he really was going to leave the school.

Not only his friends, but also the nice calm corridors, even if there were way too many.

Even after all the time that Kurt was already at Dalton, It still felt like a maze to him when Blaine wasn't with him.

But that was one of the things that Kurt would miss too.

As Kurt sat foot in classroom 3-7E to get to his math class he walked over to a pair of seats and saved a space for Blaine next to him. 

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't show up for the whole math class, which concerned Kurt a bit.<br>Even sending him text messages didn't help.  
>Blaine either ignored his text messages, or his phone wasn't on.<br>And Kurt was fairly sure that it was the latter. 

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out of his classroom when he saw Trent walking through the corridor.<p>

'' Oh Trent! Have you seen Blaine?'' Kurt said as soon as he saw him.

But apparently Trent hadn't heard him.

Because he walked pretty quickly in the other direction then Kurt was standing.

Kurt shook his head softly and just walked to the end of the hall to get to the elevator.

Their next class would be self study, And since Kurt had already finished all his home work, he just decided to go look for Blaine instead.

As the elevator arrived Kurt could see Wes come out. '' Oh hey Wes, have you seen Blaine? Is he in the Warbler room?''

'' Oh.. No he's not'' Wes just said as he walked past Kurt. '' Sorry, I have to go Kurt.''

'' Oh okay, I'll see you at warbler practice then.'' Kurt said with a soft smile.

Wes looked up at him and shook his head. ''There won't be a warbler practice today.''

Kurt raised his eyebrows a bit as he looked at Wes. '' Oh, okay.. I'll see you later then wes.''

Wes nodded his head and quickly walked away from Kurt.

Kurt shook his head a bit as he watched wes leave. ''What is going on..'' He mumbled softly before he stepped into the elevator and pushing the button to go to the seventh floor.

Even though Wes had said that Blaine wasn't in the Warbler room, it would have been the most common place for Blaine to be right now.

But when Kurt arrived at the seventh floor he could see Nick and Jeff who walked up to him.

'' Hey Kurt, what are you doing here?'' Nick said with a smile as he placed his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

'' yeah man, don't you have classes? You need to go to your classroom.'' Jeff said with a smile.

'' Look who is talking, Two of the people I know that ditch more then half of their classes.'' Kurt said with a smile. '' But I'm not having classes right now, I'm having self study.''

'' Then you should study in the library!'' Nick said with a huge smile as he pushed Kurt back into the elevator.

'' Indeed, Library would be good, you can study there.'' Jeff said as he pushed the button of the third floor. '' Have fun studying Kurtsie.''

'' Guys I just want to know where Blaine is.'' Kurt said.

'' He's not here.'' Nick said with a smile.

'' Yeah not here, maybe he's in the library.'' Jeff said as he watched how the elevator doors closed again.

Kurt just shook his head and grabbed his phone to call Blaine.

Just to head his voice mail again. 

* * *

><p>The entire school day went on like this.<p>

The warblers never really answered Kurt, Blaine didn't attend any of their shared classes, and Kurt just didn't know how to cope with this all on top of what he was already going through.

Blaine knew about what had happened, Why did he leave Kurt alone like this.

And why wasn't he answering his phone calls.

''hey babe.'' Blaine's voice said from behind Kurt.

And Kurt felt tears coming into his eyes when he felt Blaine's strong arms around him.

'' You idiot.. Where were you..'' Kurt said as he pushed Blaine away.

Blaine smiled softly as he took Kurt's hand. ''Come on baby, we have warbler practice.''

'' No we don't!, Wes said that there was no practice today.'' Kurt said as he pulled his hand out of Blaine's.

'' Oh? He must have been mistaken baby. There is a practice.'' Blaine said as he pressed his lips softly against Kurt's forehead.

Kurt just stared at the floor and walked with Blaine when he grabbed his hand again and pulled him over to the elevators.

Kurt didn't really get what was happening, Blaine didn't even explain where he was, and he didn't even apologize.

But Kurt didn't feel like being mad at him.

He was already losing Dalton, he didn't want to lose even more.

And he didn't really think that it was worth it to lose Blaine over something stupid like this.

''What did you do all day baby?'' Blaine said as he stepped into the elevator with Kurt.

'' I attended classes.. And in my free time I tried finding you. '' Kurt mumbled softly as he stared at his feet.

''Oh, I was busy with Warbler stuff.'' Blaine said as he pressed the button for the seventh floor. ''You shouldn't worry about me that much.''

'' I know.. I just can't help it baby.'' Kurt said with a soft smile as he leaned against Blaine.

Blaine just smiled and pressed a kiss against Kurt's lips.

''Hey Blaine?... Will the warblers Kick me out of the group? Now that I'm probable leaving Dalton.'' Kurt said softly.

'' Of course not silly, what even makes you think that?'' Blaine said while laughing softly.

'' Because they were all being really weird today.. Some avoided me, and some wanted to lose me as soon as possible.. '' Kurt said as he stared back at the floor.

Blaine smiled softly and grabbed Kurt's hand again and pulled him out of the elevator when they arrived at the seventh floor. '' Don't worry about it, they were just busy baby.''

Kurt nodded his head softly and walked into the practice room with Blaine.

But as soon as he set foot in the room he saw that everyone was already there with big smiles on their faces.

Kurt just raised his eyebrows as he watched them before he looked over at Blaine.

'' Kurt, we want to talk to you about your expenses for this school.'' Wes said as he sat down behind the desk with David and Thad.

Kurt just shook his head and watched them. ''I'm not accepting money in any way..''

'' We are not giving you money Kurt. '' Thad said with a smile.

'' What we are giving you, or rather. What the school is giving you, is a full scholarship for the time that you are a Warbler. '' Wes said a smile.

'' The school knows that we can't afford to lose someone like you, you are a straight A student, and you are Great in the warblers.'' David said while handing Blaine some papers about the scholarship.

'' The only thing you need to do is let your dad put his signature on the paper, and the school will cover all the expenses. '' Blaine said as he took the papers and handing them over to Kurt. '' How does that sound baby.''

Kurt shook his head and started crying, not even caring about what all the others would think about it.

He was just so grateful that his friends had done this for him.

That they really thought that he was such a good add to their choir.

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt softly as the other warblers started clapping and laughing.

'' Then it's settled!'' Wes said as he banged his hammer on the desk. '' Warbler council is closed, and let the warbler party begin. 

* * *

><p>As Kurt arrived back at his home, he almost beamed in happiness.<p>

He couldn't wait to tell his dad that he could stay at Dalton.

But his happiness disappeared as soon as he set foot in his house.

He was so happy that he hadn't even noticed the unfamiliar car on the driveway.

But the moment he saw his least favorite person in his own house, his happiness soon changed into anger and disbelieve.

'' What are you doing here.'' Kurt said as he glared at the boy who sat on his own couch, drinking coffee out of one of his mugs.

Sebastian looked up at him as he set the mug down on the table. ''I came here to discuss something.'' '' I have nothing to discuss with you Sebastian.'' Kurt said angry.

'' Oh I'm not here to discuss things with you, But I'm here to wait for my dad who is discussing things with your dad about the trial.''

Kurt could feel his anger grow even more as he glared at Sebastian.

'' Is your dad the person who sued my dad?'' Kurt said, trying not to snap too much at Sebastian.

Sebastian wanted to open his mouth to say something, but Burt walked into the room with Sebastian's father. '' Oh Kurt, welcome home. Really I have to thank you for having such great friends at your school, who would have thought that we would end up with a great lawyer like we have now.''

Kurt his mouth fell open a bit before he looked back at Sebastian. ''Lawyer?..''

'' Yeah, My dad is one of the best attorney's, very expensive too.'' Sebastian said with a soft smile on his lips. '' I asked him to help you and your father, after Blaine told me what happened.''

'' Blaine asked you.. To help me?..'' Kurt said in disbelieve. '' And you agreed?..''

'' No, he talked to us all about what had happened, and I just suggested that I would talk to my dad about it.'' Sebastian said with a smile, acting like nothing had ever gone bad between them.

Mr. Smythe shook hands with Burt and made a gesture to Sebastian that he had to come. '' We are done Sebastian, Say goodbye to your friend and we can leave.''

Sebastian nodded his head and smiled softly at Kurt. '' Please accept my apologies, I know it's not to make up for everything, But I guess it's a nice start right?''

Kurt nodded his head a bit and smiled lightly at Sebastian. ''Thank you..''

He watched as Sebastian and his father left the house and went to their car.

And Kurt couldn't help thinking that Sebastian might have finally really changed.

They might never become close friends.

But there might still be a chance for them to become some what friends

'' He was a really nice boy right kiddo? Is he one of your friends?'' Burt said as he walked back inside of the house.

'' Yeah.. I guess he is.'' Kurt replied before closing the front door.


End file.
